


And Then There Were Three

by OpalEyes2112



Series: The Not-So-Holy Trinity [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEyes2112/pseuds/OpalEyes2112
Summary: Following a day of intimacy during Crowley's Time of the Millennium and a rather large deposit of eggs Aziraphale looks for a way to fertilize them not realizing that such an event doesn't start with a whimper.





	1. A Star In Soho

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clutch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359159) by [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa). 

Crowley and Aziraphale laid together for hours soaking in each other’s warmth. The demon’s fingers had ceased caressing his opening, satisfied that none of the eggs were going to slip out, and were now tracing his body.

A bloom of pleasure enveloped Aziraphale forcing his toes to curl then he turned to kiss Crowley. His mouth ravenously explored the demon’s mouth forked tongue and all. Crowley responded by pulling Aziraphale tight against him moaning. Suddenly, he pushed himself away leaving Aziraphale feeling bereft until he saw Crowley’s golden eyes were radiant with a satisfied joy.

“I…I’m so _happy_ you came over,” he whispered as his fingers began brushing the angel’s face. Aziraphale smiled then bestowed deep hungry kisses on Crowley’s neck, but there was something on the back of his mind…._What was it?_

_Ah! _Angel pulled away gently as he remembered what he’d been thinking about before the soul-crushing rush of ecstasy had overwhelmed him.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale hated the prying tone already, but he wanted to know. _I just have to figure out how to ask the bloody question. _Crowley propped himself up on an elbow his serpentine eyes flickering in intensity. “Do…Do…_have you any children?”_

Crowley raised a brow then snorted.

“You really think I’d let Hell have _any _of my offspring, _any at all?” _Crowley replied with an incredulous amusement. “_Satan him-bloody-self _couldn’t give me all the Bentleys in the _world_ to mate with some demon. There has only been one being in the _entire universe-“ _

Aziraphale’s heart felt like it had leapt to his throat. He sat up straighter, a delicious shiver passing through him as the eggs shifted hitting a dozen nerves. Crowley refused to meet his gaze instead focusing on Aziraphale’s curls, his neck and face developing a wine red blush.

“I only wanted-want- to breed with you,” he said it so quietly Aziraphale almost wondered if he’d misheard. “I would just cloister myself and…thinking… about you when the time arrived…made it easier. _Bearable. _Imagining you with me helped get the eggs out sooner.”

“Oh!” Great. Now Aziraphale’s face was redder than a brick. If he was getting the gist of it correct-and he was 99.9999% sure-then Crowley was admitting to masturbating whilst picturing them. Crowley matched his gaze again and this time Aziraphale spotted some tell-tale signs that Crowley was about to go into one his slumbers.

“You remember when we went to that…that oyster place in Rome?” He was really tired; his words slurred as he struggled to get the words out. “Petroni…no that’s not right. We got _really drunk. _Annnddd you got mad at me because I wassss getting frisssky.”

Crowley gave up on talking instead snuggling closer to Aziraphale before promptly passing out. The angel smiled at the sleeping figure as he took to massaging his neck and back then moving on to his slender limbs and feet. Aziraphale took in the demon’s scent; a complex mix of rich soil, steel, and demonic hormones. He gave him one last kiss before passing into his own slumber.

_17 Hours Later_

Aziraphale was ensconced in the bookshop ecstatic that the last person to come into the bookshop hadn’t actually wanted to buy a book, preferring to simply read the book there. He waited five minutes after they left before switching the sign to _Close _and returning to his previous tasks.

He shuffled to the kitchenette where he prepared a cup of cocoa. As he stirred in the cocoa to the steaming milk his thoughts kept jumping around the last 33 hours. It was difficult not to. Every time the eggs moved they sent waves of pleasure that would heat his entire body and every time _that _happened he would remember Crowley; thrusting deep inside, kissing him with that burning raw hunger, and-and then what he’d told him later. _I’m the only being he’s ever considered mating with. Would mate with. _It shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did.

He remembered all the times he’d seen Crowley with children thinking he’d make an excellent guardian angel. He’d saved several children during the Great Flood creating a makeshift raft for them, bringing food and fresh water to them, then ferociously guard them until the Flood subsided. Then again when he’d been Warlock’s nanny. Crowley’d taught the boy some bad things, but he also recalled Crowley taking care of him when the boy’s parents had taken some impromptu trip even reading bedtime stories to the boy. The idea that Crowley could read stories to a child of his-their-own was one that created an immense bubble of joy that was quickly popped at the realization that he hadn’t a single clue in Hell how to fertilize the eggs.

And then there were the logistics of it; even if he could figure out how to fertilize them would he even be able to control how many there would be? Crowley had pumped dozens of them inside of him; 36 to be exact. He and Crowley would go insane trying to keep up with that many children. Then there was housing, clothes, and whatever needs and wants the precious tykes would have. Then a new worry arose: what if he wasn’t a good parent? Aziraphale suspected he would be great and humans said worrying about such a massive commitment was normal, but doubt had him by the throat. _A few would be fine, but…oh good lord the entire world would be in danger if _all of them _were birthed! Are they live birth-no Crowley said they hatch. _

Aziraphale strolled over to his desk setting the cocoa on the top shelf. Books on human and reptile biology had replaced the normal array of his books on prophecy. Five of them had already been read, but he still hadn’t found his answer. Aziraphale plucked an unread one from the pile before carrying it to the couch with him where he laid down. It felt much better this way; Aziraphale’d tried sitting in the chair, but the eggs became uncomfortable in that position and relaxed far more when he stretched out.

Aziraphale placed a hand on his lower abdomen where the eggs had congregated.

“What would it take for only a handful of you to be fertilized?” He asked almost hoping that there’d be a sign…_something. _

The angel sighed as he began another marathon of reading. If only there was a book on demonic biology then he’d have his answers.

“Yes, well you could sell the bookshop for a handsome profit. That I can guarantee!” The developer enthusiastically proclaimed. It was an impressive waste of effort-on their part. Aziraphale shook his head smiling even though they couldn’t see it. Quickly followed by a wave of annoyance. _What the hell? _

“While I appreciate the offer I must say I’m really not interested in selling. Good day!” He hung up before something could happen. Something was happening, he just didn’t know what. One moment he was happier than a duck getting bread from secret agents the next he would get peeved by a book’s angle on the shelf or something not smelling like he thought it should.

_At least the eggs are settled in. _It had been two days now since Crowley had deposited his entire clutch inside of him and Aziraphale suspected his body was slowly absorbing them, a suspicion that left him feeling bizarrely miserable. Hell, he was feeling a deep sadness already.

“This is ridiculous,” Aziraphale muttered as he prowled around the shop looking for books that needed straightening. He came across his books of prophecy when the sadness suddenly retreated like ocean during a low tide.

“Or for Heaven’s sa-“A supernova of bliss shot through his body lighting up the bookshop like a newly formed star. Aziraphale’s wings burst forth crackling with energy as he struggled to find something to ground himself to; his thought processes were coming to a screeching halt by the euphoria.

Aziraphale managed to hold onto the shelf, gasping as the tremendous waves of emotion seizing his entire being, even his wings, in a blinding spasm. Distantly he was aware of people shouting, wood splintering under his fingertips, and someone driving like a snake out of Hell.

“…Aziraphale! Azira-What the F-Ahhhh!” Crowley’s shout was followed by a thump then a rustling noise of someone rising from a heap. Aziraphale could hear, could _sense _the demon’s approach, but still couldn’t see him. The pleasure was just starting to dissipate when he felt Crowley’s arms wrap around him. _Then_ it slammed into him like a vengeful tsunami forcing a scream out of his throat. At this point Crowley wrapped himself around Aziraphale unfurling his abyss black wings to try to contain what was happening to his beloved.

How long they stayed like that he didn’t know, but when _whatever the hell that was _ceased Aziraphale collapsed pulling Crowley and a slew of books down with him. The angel was returning back to normal now: his breath was coming out slower-and he could now see that Crowley’s eyes had gone full serpent. _He’s in major stress, _Aziraphale thought then briefly chuckled.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley whispered his whole frame still shivering from shock. “Please tell me what the fuck just happened?”

\--------------

Aziraphale stared out at the beach letting the cold wind envelope him before returning to the living room shutting the balcony door with a snap of his fingers. Crowley had spirited them to his cottage in Cornwall he had bought two months ago. At first, Aziraphale hadn’t believed him; it was clean, but also cozy. The living room where they were currently holed up in had several plush couches, a coffee table, and a large jade embroidered fireplace.

Crowley was stretched out on one of the couches his hands pressing against his eyes. Aziraphale sat across on another couch laden with pillows and in between them were their respective cups still steaming.

“How are you feeling darling?” Aziraphale asked tentatively reaching out with a hand.

“I’m really, really confused Angel.” Crowley’s eyes fluttered open as he sat up. “Tell me again, _please_, what all happened this morning.”

Aziraphale groaned and recounted the crazy mood swings followed by what Crowley’d called _the brightest albeit belated Christmas display since Christ was born. _

“I’m feeling fine now,” he stated watching the array of the demon’s reactions. “Though I really am quite hungry.”

Crowley looked at him incredulously. “Aziraphale you were _incandescent! _Thank G-Someone it was a sunny day or else it _really _would’ve been noticed.”

He slumped forward his voice hitching as he continued, “I thought at first the angels came back and were kidnapping you.”

Aziraphale’s heart, and something else, leaped to his throat. A theory was in his mind as to the cause, but pulsing affection pushed it to the back corner. Before he realized it the principality was leaning forward caressing Crowley’s blood red hair as his mouth sought out the demon’s.

“I’m not going anywhere….” Aziraphale whispered against those lips noticing that while Crowley was kissing him back the manner was oddly scientific. “They would never be able to take me away. It would be ridiculous!"

Crowley abruptly pulled away his golden eyes staring hard into the angel’s own with an inscrutable expression. ”Angel…can you tell me how many eggs you have?”

Aziraphale furrowed his brow before erupting into giggles.

“I have thirty-“He bit his lip as his celestial awareness told him that they were gone. _Ahh that could’ve been it, absorbing-no wait there are three_. Three eggs were remaining and their constitution was drastically different from before. “I have only three now, but they changed my dear. They’re a bit bigger than before and something else.”

Crowley’s eyes grew enormous, his breath coming out shallow and hurried. “Three?! Three. Oh my Satan.”

His long fingers started racing through his hair. A part of Aziraphale knew something-Hell he knew on some level what it was about the eggs that was _really different_, it wasn't just the size, but his mind kept ignoring it. 

“Yes three,” he repeated back to the demon who looked like they’d been struck by lightning and weren’t sure if they should be happy or worried. “Crowley? Love? Are you-okay?”

His best friend and lover turned towards him with that hybridized expression and started laughing with glittering tears beginning their descent. “I think so? Not sure. Ngkk. Aziraphale-oh my Satan-Angel…you’re…I mean you’re really…you’re actually..._holy fuck_… Angel you’re pregnant!”


	2. What They Didn't Teach Demons

Crowley watched Aziraphale as he repeated the statement; the angel’s expressions sprinting from doubt to joyous shock. _My perfect precious angel’s pregnant…with triplets! It couldn’t be more bloody oblivious…if you know what you’re looking for._

The pregnancy hormones still heavy in his mouth from Angel’s kisses had confirmed his suspicions beyond a doubt. Everything was pointing to it; the hunger, the mood swings, even the chiming glow. He’d heard of pregnant humans “glowing”, but for Aziraphale it was _literal_. His platinum hair, amber eyes, and soft skin were luminescent, and it was made all the more noticeable by a delicate, high pitched ringing that accompanied the angel’s movements.

_Does he even notice any of it? _Crowley wondered as his heart sought to leap out of his chest. The demon knew he was crying, but couldn’t care less when he saw the revelation finally sinking into his angel. Aziraphale’s amber eyes started shimmering as tears welled up, the angel’s hands pressing against his chin as he beamed at the demon.

“I…I didn’t know how,” Angel practically screeched, his excitement wrapping around Crowley like it had wings of its own. “You…you said the only person you would ever consider _even having children with was me and I realized I wanted kids too…”_

Aziraphale flung himself onto the spot next to Crowley facing him as his hands took on grander fluttering gestures.

“I thought that I wouldn’t be able to fertilize the eggs Crowley!” Aziraphale’s voice shot up an octave alarming Crowley who swept up the gorgeous angel into his arms. “I was sad at…at first…I thought we wouldn’t be able…but _we are able! Crowley I’m so happy…TRIPLETS!”_

“Shussshh.” Crowley held Aziraphale closer to him tracing his face and platinum curls, wondering if he was trying to calm both of them down before the neighbors came knocking. “Angel if you keep yelling like that we’ll have the whole town at our door.”

Aziraphale turned bright red as he put his head into his hands. Crowley embraced him as his mind racing to form some kind of cohesiveness. _Going to be a dad soon, got to take care of Aziraphale and things, set up a nursery! Or will be they be some kind of angel-snake mutant? Maybe a vivarium? Focus…let’s first get food Aziraphale’s hungry. _

“Angel?” Crowley asked as he gently nudged him. Aziraphale raised his head smiling at him curiously causing the demon’s heart to swell. “Is there…is there any food in particular you are…craving?”

Aziraphale’s brows furrowed before his eyes widened in something like awe.

“As a matter of fact,” he began, his voice sounding more like his pre-pregnancy one. “I’m really craving goats and apples and…_oh dear…rabbit! _Rabbit cooked with sage and ginger!”

The angel was positively beaming at the idea and that was all it took for Crowley to spring from the couch miracling both of their winter jackets and hats on. As the demon held his hand out for Aziraphale he noted that the cold weather regalia helped mute some of Angel’s glow. The angel took his hand rising from the couch. A streak of _something_ suddenly crossed his features.

“May I? May I kiss you before we go?” Crowley nodded wondering where this was going to go. Using their connected hands Aziraphale tugged Crowley towards him so that one hand was gently stroking the demon’s back while the other traced his jawline.

“My beautiful, seductive demon,” Angel whispered as he savored each and every one of their kisses. Crowley felt his legs go weak at the words, but the luminescent hands help him up. “My gorgeous protector.”

Aziraphale pulled from him while changing it up so that both hands were cupping Crowley’s face, his eyes were more benevolent than anything in Heaven and Earth. The angel smiled at him like he was the most precious person in the entire universe his wings unfurling to embrace the demon. Through the haze of joy Crowley noticed that the angel’s wings were_ much bigger_ than before and now bore streaks of dark gold with ruby red veins. _Apparently pregnant angel’s wings change too, huh. _Aziraphale followed his gaze, briefly admiring the new look before turning back to face him.

“You’re going to be an excellent father,” the angel told Crowley before kissing him again. The soft glow pouring from his being increased to pure brilliance for a fleeting moment. He folded his wings back into that higher dimensions and half-carried half-led Crowley to the door. “Come on let’s go find a place to eat.”

Crowley barely registered anything, his mind was short circuiting on his angel’s proclamation. _Am I dreaming? I’m dreaming. Must be. Angel just said I’m going to be a good dad. How does he know? I don’t. We didn’t even know we’re going to be parents until…sometime ago. Okay! Ummm….right….we’re going to go eat now. He actually said I’m going to a good dad. I love you Angel. _

Crowley pushed his plate of roasted duck towards Aziraphale who’d already drained a bowl of oyster stew and was working on a grilled rabbit on a bed of rice. The waitress had kept glancing at the angel in a way that made Crowley uncomfortable until he decided that he’d have to alter her perception until they left. They’d gotten so many stares on the way it sent Crowley’s mind to places it didn’t want to go.

They may have gotten their former respective sides to agree to leave them alone, but what if they changed that? What if some demon had learned how to cloak themselves even from occult senses and had been sent to spy on them? Heaven probably didn’t know he had a mating season, but Hell certainly did. And a particular angel becoming so damn bright the light had been spilling into the streets and noticed by more than a few people was a sign of _something being up. Wouldn’t put it past Beelzebub to put two and two together, or worse…fucking Satan himself. We did help Adam beat him….and what better revenge than taking our kids away? _Crowley stretched his skin feeling far too tight. _No….no, no, no, not going to happen. Not going to-._

_“_-dear?” Crowley snapped out of his loop to find Aziraphale frowning at him. “Crowley dear, what is it? Hello?”

“Yes!” Crowley perked up trying to smile and failing. His mind ran around trying to find something to ask his precious angel before he picked up on the demon’s anxiety. “How’s the food?”

Aziraphale raised a brow his all-too-knowing eyes piercing Crowley before releasing a sigh. “The food is wonderful my dear…thank you.”

The angel leaned over to slice off a chunk of the roasted duck at which point he decided to spring his list of questions.

“So where are we?”

“St. Austell,” Crowley replied and decided to address some of the angel’s inevitable follow-ups. “Yeah…I know. A_ saintly _town.”

He paused as to appreciate the expressions his angel made when some dish delighted him; his eyes would glitter as he smiled. Crowley couldn’t help wonder if he was hungry from the light show or if the pregnancy was really taking off that quickly or this was just his normal hunger. _How long is he going to be pregnant for? I really should’ve paid attention, but then who the Heaven could’ve predicted Aziraphale would be carrying our children?_

Aziraphale dabbed his mouth with the napkin. “But why Cornwall Crowley? The warmer weather? And isn’t this town a bit…small for you?”

Crowley smiled at the hint of bastard that was slipping through. Aziraphale was acting more and more like his usual self.

“Yesss warmer climate and…” He commented as he leaned forward feeling a surge of pride at the accomplishment. “Do you know about the botanical domes nearby?”

Aziraphale caught on fast and beamed at him. “I knew it! Once I heard about the Eden Project I knew a certain wily serpent had a hand in it. And speaking of projects…we certainly have several ahead of us. Do…you know how long I’ll be…pregnant?”

Crowley’s joyful mood hit the floor as he wished for the hundredth time today that there was a Demonic-Angel Procreation 101 course.

“Nggkk.” That was he could muster at first. “No idea Angel. I think for the other demon it was anywhere between two and twelve months.”

Aziraphale froze like a faun in headlights at the last part and Crowley quickly tried to cheer him up, plot a course, or something. _Hopefully it’s not a year. _

“….Well look at it this way,” Crowley continued hoping that Aziraphale wasn’t going to faint on him. _Actually I’m probably more likely to faint. _“We know there’s three! And we know that they’re…”

_What do you call Angel-demon hybrids? Lion and a tiger is a liger soooo would they be Anmons or…demgels? Demgels sounds nicer._

“Demgels! Or…degels?”

Aziraphale cracked a smile as he sipped the steaming tea. “Degels sounds nicer, dearest, but we should think of where to put them?”

He set the cup and faced Crowley with a firm gaze. “You said demonic offspring hatch? Same stock so…I’ll take a guess and say I’ll birth some rather large eggs. So…are we….we’re going to need to buy heat lamps and a vivarium aren’t we?”

Crowley nodded. It sounded about right. He felt a bolt of parental determination to provide the best cradle-vivarium the world had ever seen. “Fire-proof glass.”

Angel shook his head as if he misheard. “What? What about fire-proof glass?”

“Vivarium. I’m not putting…_our children _in a vivarium if it doesn’t have fire-proof glass. And bullet-proof. Fire and bullet-proof.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were wider than the plate he was eating off of. “What in the Hell’s name…? What the fuck are you expecting? Someone to _shoot at our children_? _What?!”_

“I want them to be sssssafe!” Crowley flung his hands up deciding to voice his major concern. _“_What is Hell finds out and decides to go after them? Or Heaven? What if they try to kidnap them or…_kill them? _ _Gabriel issss a bastard_!”

He was starting to panic. Like really, really panic. Angel grabbed his flailing hands and began to brush over them with his thumbs. Those beautiful light amber eyes were looking at him, pleading with him to calm down.

“They agreed to leave us alone and while they may be bastards, they…usually are beings of their word,” Aziraphale said gently, but with a hint of flaming steel underneath that told Crowley that if aforementioned beings _did _break their word then they would be in one Heaven of a fight. “But…if it makes you feel more comfortable we’ll find a vivarium with fire and bullet-proof glass. I’ll admit we might want to see if they sell them that’s explosion proof. Hope for the best, but plan for an explosion.”

Aziraphale took on a thoughtful expression. “And we might want to look into tinted windows in case I turn into a supernova again.”

_I love you Angel. _Crowley raised his glass and waited as Angel lifted his. “Plan on making a reptile cage that can survive an apocalypse?”

Angel’s expression turned perfectly joyous with a hint of mischief. “Exactly. Once I finish the duck you ordered we can get a wiggle on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed too appropriate to have Crowley order roasted duck and Aziraphale order oyster stew.   
Once I heard about the Eden Project and where it was I knew I had to include it in the story. It just screams Crowley to me albeit the plants are not as terrified as the ones directly under his care. There are so many beautiful gardens in Cornwall and I can imagine Aziraphale and Crowley taking a week off to go see them all.   
Degels...I know so creative. In my head it's pronounced (Day-gels).


	3. Feathery & Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivarium, Crowley in swim wear, and kinks.

It been a week now since they’d found out he was pregnant and so far the principality found the whole experience chaotic. At least we are sorting some things out. They’d eventually decided on putting the nursery up in the flat above the bookshop. Since he was the one _going to give birth? Not quite, but laying eggs doesn’t sound appropriate either_, he wanted to do it where he was most comfortable. And where he was most at ease was in the bookshop with Crowley.

_Speaking of whom…_Aziraphale walked up the stairs holding his stomach where the outline of the eggs could now be seen. So far his balance seemed as good as before, but he felt an urge to test it every day.

_At least no morning sickness or pain. _Aziraphale shuddered as he recalled the four books and two videos about pregnancy he’d absorbed. _Giving birth always seemed like a dreadful chore and I can hope it runs smoothly for…all of us. _

At the top of the stairs the angel could see how the vivarium was coming along. Crowley had insisted that he’d be the one to design the environment before adding that, after all, he was _the wily serpent_ and would know best what details would best suit their children’s more serpentine needs. Aziraphale felt an immense bloom of joy in his chest as he viewed another piece of evidence to Crowley’s devotion to their children.

It was positively gargantuan and _beautiful. _Even they’d both gone to the store to purchase it (with the glass made fire and bullet proof, but not explosion-proof) he hadn’t truly understood the scale of it until it was plopped on a platform in his living room. However, he was more in awe of the pure eye-candy aspect of it was mostly Crowley.

_He’s been busy and it’s only been two days since we got it. _Aziraphale took in the swaying landscape composed of dunes made of multi-colored sand amidst a mini-forest of Crowley’s plants and a rock fountain in the middle. It was marvelous and even the plants seemed to feel incredibly curious about the whole affair. One moment they were in Crowley’s Spartan flat and then the next their overlord had arranged them around a vivarium that took up most of the living room.

“Well hello!” Aziraphale chirped at the plants. “Surprising isn’t it! Yes! Well…you’re brought here because Crowley and I are going to be having children! Yes, you gorgeous fern! You look quite lovely and we…we wanted plants in…well not _exactly_ a traditional human cradle bec-“

“Talking to the plants Angel?” Crowley appeared at his side holding a jar of something. Aziraphale caught of whiff of salt and seaweed when he turned towards the demon who was wearing nothing but _swimming shorts? _

“Yes well…” Aziraphale replied, but got distracted by seeing a glistening wet Crowley wearing sleek black swimming shorts marked by scarlet snakes. He took a moment and tried to stave off the wave of desire, but he knew it was in vain when a primal heat flooded his cheeks. He was bloody gorgeous, but there was something about seeing him with wild, damp red hair then _there’s the smell of the ocean and sunlight, if sunlight had a smell._ “Yes. Um, what are you holding?”

Crowley bore a mischievous grin at Aziraphale’s heightening body temperature. He hoisted the jar before giving to it the angel so he could observe it more clearly. “See? Sea shells Angel.”

“Wh-you know how to swim?” At this level he could see there were clams, conches, and other types he was unfamiliar with all covered with bits of seaweed and sand. _So colorful and well chosen. Ohhh Crowley!_ “Where did you get these?”

“Hey! Snakes can swim! And I got these in the same places I got the sand!” Crowley said still grinning though this time less maniac and more hopefully romantic, it was beautifully endearing and Aziraphale could feel his pupils enlarging. His eyes coveted Crowley and wanted to take his handsome features for all of time.“Did you know there are beaches with purple sand? Purple! And green! I went to Greece, Iceland, uhh…the US-“

The angel felt overwhelmed with a love that was rapidly changing from the serene sort to clawing, primal love. The type where Lust came extended its claw to embrace him body and soul. He swooped down on Crowley like a eagle spying a particularly marvelous snake. To snake wasn't for eating, _nooo, noo not yet. I'll eat you out later Love, or you can eat me._ His kisses were butterfly light yet devouring in their pressure until Crowley set the jar down freeing his hands to grip Aziraphale shoulders. Angel moaned when he felt his fingers dig in persuading him to press his body even closer eliciting a sound from Crowley.

The demon put a hand between them confusing him until he realized Crowley was feeling the bulge where the eggs were incubating. _He wants to feel our children incubate, our children_ The angel glanced down watching his lover’s hands feeling their outlines before looking up to take in the picture before him.

Over the 6000 years that they’d known each other Aziraphale had come to recognize that while Crowley presented a mischievous, irreverent exterior deep down he had a kindness that was almost impossible to come by in Heaven_. A true heart of gold that for the past month had been showing itself more openly. __He's happy about our children and looking forward to them. _Crowley’s snake eyes were as close to human as they could get, a sign that he was satisfied. 

Feeling the gaze on him Crowley raised his gaze smiling to meet Aziraphale’s. “I’m glad you’re doing well.”

Lust lunged in the angel like a starving wolf. He took hold of the hand caressing his abdomen and raised it to his lips to receive sinfully dainty kisses. “And I’m glad I have you.”

Aziraphale applied more pressure to the kisses before deciding that it wasn’t enough. Crowley’s breath hitched as the angel surged forward to kiss his lips and throat pressing him against the living room wall still holding one hand and the other digging into the principality’s back.

“Angel!” Crowley gasped as his leg brushed against the hard cock Aziraphale was manifesting. “A little horny aren’t we?”

“Hmmm.” Aziraphale broke off the line of worship he’d been making on Crowley’s sultry collarbone. “I’m sorry, do you not want to?”

Crowley raised a brow before tilting forward while the hand at his back went to grip his platinum curls. “I _want_ you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me as hard as you possibly can. I want to feel every square centimeter of your body while you thrust inside me with that iron rod cock getting lost in me as I look into those beautiful eyes-“

Aziraphale pressed him against the wall his hands feeling Crowley’s pelvic region manifest genitalia. Crowley’s breathing came out in short gasps as he undid the angel’s clothing with gentle yet determined twists of his fingers.

“I love you,” Angel whispered as he undid the tie to the swimming shorts letting it pool at their feet. “Amidst all the chaos of this world you truly are an everlasting beauty…mmm.”

Crowley bit the angel’s lower lip silencing him as he maneuvered to wrap his legs around Aziraphale’s waist. Crowley's hands undid Aziraphale's white trousers were an all consuming desire to be fucked senseless. Angel smiled feeling tremendously feral. He wanted so many delectable things, wanting to see and feel Crowley unravel in his embrace. _One step at a time dearest. This time I’m taking control and I’m going to savor every moment of it_. Once the trousers slid down his legs Aziraphale’s hands entwined with Crowley’s then proceeded to pin them to the wall.

Aziraphale brushed the demon’s lips drawing them in with increasing hunger. His heartbeat felt like thunder in his chest and below as he miracled black silk ropes to hold Crowley’s hands to free his provoking a delighted hiss from Crowley. The angel leaned away meeting those primordial gold eyes with his sky blue ones.

“Are you ready?” Aziraphale asked trying to contain the rush of energy flooding his veins. Crowley quirked a brow.

“Angel you could get me to beg you really could,” the flushed demon replied. “I want you to fuck me my perfect angel. Fuck me please!”

Aziraphale smiled. “Ah! Thank you for using the magic word dearest!”

His cock found Crowley’s slick opening teasing it and gently entered the quivering demon. His breath came out in harsher gasps when Crowley’s legs around his waist tightened pulling him until there was no space between them. The angel maneuvered Crowley so his cock slid deeper hitting more nerves. Crowley’s body grew taut and he let out an unearthly scream.

They were kissing like they were in the center of a maelstrom when Aziraphale decided it might be a good idea to cup the back of the demon’s head with his hand. Crowley was looking at him with tears of pleasure until he increased the frequency of his thrusts at which point he threw his head back the auburn locks forming a fiery halo.

“Fuuucckk!” Angel felt a bloom of satisfaction at his wily lover’s shrill voice. “Angel, angel, fuck yes. Angel I love you, you precious, perfect…Angel!”

Aziraphale’s own pleasure was mounting and surprisingly the eggs inside of him weren’t really interfering. He brought his wings in their plane of existence as the bliss sharply heightened. Distantly he wondered at the strange qualities they’d taken on; the red and gold seemed to have spread. _The gold looks more and more like armor._ Suddenly he wondered about Crowley’s he hadn’t seen them since the supernova incident in the bookshop.

“Crowley…may I see your wings love?” Aziraphale asked and Crowley nodded bringing his out even as he shuddered from the slide of their bodies. “Oh! Oh my…ahhh…beautiful….you’re so unbearably gorgeous!”

_Beautiful!_ The angel’s jaw dropped as he saw the demon’s wings…now arrayed with gold as well. Thin gold outlining each feather, glittering stardust smoothed out against the abyss dark expanse, and the heavier ornamentation on the top of the wings by the joints. Crowley took in the sight of their mingling wings with a radiant smile. Unthinking Aziraphale brushed a hand through the feathers causing Crowley’s body to buckle.

“I’m sorry!” He was worried at the demon’s reaction until Crowley started laughing.

“Angel don’t be…ahhhh…g-someone! That felt good!” Crowley’s body shook when Aziraphale continued with caressing his wings, but used his other hand to massage the folds of the demon’s vulva. _Is the whole building shaking or is at just us?_

He was getting his wish; Crowley was coming unglued and he was becoming blinded by his own pleasure. The demon pressed his mouth into the angel’s shoulder leaving red marks, his kisses trailing up his neck before softening at his jaw then lips.

Their passion was turning into a tempest of wings and burning kisses. They stayed like that for hours until Aziraphale felt a jet of liquid leave him and filling Crowley prompting him to buck into his lover’s lean body which in turn propelled screams from the demon who was now burning the black silk cords that bound his hands.

They crumpled to the floor together worn out, but still kissing. Their wings managed not to knock over the vivarium as they mingled.

Aziraphale laid a dainty kiss on Crowley’s red lips. “How’s that for a pregnant angel?”

Crowley slumped into the angel’s chest though carefully as not to disturb the eggs. His gold snake eyes flickered down to the bulge they created and gently massaged their outlines.

“Pregnant or not…that was amazing,” He replied before laughing anew. “I can’t believe pregnancy hormones can turn even you into a feral, sex-mongering principality. Guess that’s something to expect-our children after all.”

“Although this wing thing is quite new.” Aziraphale wondered when he was going to mention that. Crowley was analyzing his with a mix of awe and confusion. “We really should try to find someone who can help us with this.”

Aziraphale turned to look at the vivarium like it held all the answers. _Who could help us? They need knowledge of Heaven and Hell, angels and demons. Most occultists haven’t even met one….occultists. _

“Crowley!” Aziraphale leaped up surprising the wily serpent with his eureka enthusiasm. “I know who might just be able to help us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised at how popular this is. Holy London! Once again thanks to Ponderosa for inspiring me! This is amazingly fun to write.


	4. Doctor Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley look to their favorite witch/Book Girl for guidance.

“Book Girl?” Aziraphale turned from the tub which was beginning to fill with near geyser-hot water and enough bubbles to appease even the most refined bath connoisseur. Crowley was leaning at an odd angle sweat glistening his skin with an incredulous expression. “The girl that…ngggkkkk….fine, the girl that _I hit_. You think she’ll help us?”

Angel waved his hand through the water miracling it to be a little cooler. _I’m making a bath not a witches’ brewing cauldron. _He _did _realize it would be a bit sudden. Hell, they hadn’t seen them since their little Christmas get together and hadn’t done a good job keeping touch for the past month. But if anyone could help them the best candidate would be the one witch in England who somewhat knew them.

He pondered on it some more before answering. “Her name is Anathema Device. And she is the best witch we know.”

Aziraphale stood up keeping his eyes on Crowley who was tracking his every moment like a snake about to pounce. _Which is exactly what he’s going to do soon. _A spark of playfulness burst through him. The angel smiled as not-so-innocuously as he could before he took a bow then back flipped into the tub with more grace than one would’ve thought possible.

He propped himself against the tub immersing himself in the better-then-heavenly bliss of the sandalwood scented bubbles and water that swirled around his limbs like hot silk. The pressure on his stomach caused by the three eggs seemed much reduced. _All _of the crazy pregnancy symptoms seemed to vanish in the steamy bath. _What a bloody relief!_

‘’Do you have any other ideas?”

Crowley cracked a smile lighting up his features as he sauntered over to the tub. Aziraphale couldn’t help, but admire those lanky, tan legs. The demon was now right next to him and the angel lifted his gaze smiling flirtatiously. Crowley’s golden eyes twinkled before he tumbled into the tub splashing water over the edges.

“We could read more books!” Crowley settled into Aziraphale arms relaxing. “See if there’s any mortal species out there that we can use as a reference. But you’re right Angel, Book Girl’s the better choice.”

Aziraphale combed his fingers through the auburn hair. “Go in an hour? Or two? I feel so much better in the water, but I feel like we really must get a wiggle on. I mean, we don’t even know when I’m…_due!”_

Crowley leaned back to delicately bestow kisses near the angel’s ear. “Alright Angel. Two hours and then we’ll….go to meet Miss Device.”

Crowley stood with his angel waiting for a response to Aziraphale’s knock. It was the strangest thing…_well almost. _He’d experience with pregnant women throughout the millennia, but a pregnant angel was for the most part the same symptoms just on a higher level. Ten days ago, he’d caught Aziraphale eating something strange even for him-an _entire _salmon with potatoes and mangos. Then there were the mood swings, the bulging belly, and the very much changing wings. Crowley’d gone on Google and read stories of pregnant creatures changing, but gold armor-ish additions weren’t what he expected.

_It’s barely been a month and my Angel’s already looks like he’s due soon. _Crowley groaned causing said angel to look at him questioningly. His amber-to blue shifting eyes absorbing everything and definitely trying to understand _everything, _and what Aziraphale was trying to figure out was why anxiety was written into every fiber of Crowley’s being.

“I’m certain she’s home darling, I called to ask if we could stop over and she said ‘yes’,” Angel said gesturing to a car in the driveway with a license plate that read DICK. “See? The car’s still here.”

Aziraphale turned back to him his expression cheerful and luminosity he’d been so successful in masking was arriving to the forefront throwing off random bits of light. It was truly a bloody miracle that no one had remarked on it yet beyond their chaotic friend group. Crowley was about say something about humans also being capable of walking or using _public transportation _when the blue door opened revealing Anathema wearing sweatpants and a shirt that was a little too big on her.

“Oh! Hello!-“ Aziraphale barely started talking when Anathema cut him off with a wave of her hand her eyes wide.

“Okay good morning, but…what the heck is going on with you? Your aura is…” She stopped as she puzzled on the correct word. “It’s all over the place! Yellows, pinks, reds, blues….”

Crowley felt shock and a tinge of jealousy that he couldn’t also see the rainbow encompassing his angel. He and Aziraphale exchanged surprised looks before the angel swiveled back towards Anathema.

“Actually…” Aziraphale sighed his shoulders slumping. “May we come inside to talk?”

Anathema nodded her head holding the door open further. “Yes! I’m going to go tell Newt you guys are here.”

She left to find Newt and Crowley followed Aziraphale through the door and into the wonderfully warm flat. The angel’s eyes were more grey-blue at the moment and with his shoulders ever so slightly heaving nervousness was shredding it’s claws across the demon’s chest.

“Angel?” He whispered as he went to take the angel’s hand which Aziraphale surprisingly jerked away. _What the shit? Angel?!_

“Just give me a moment please Love…I feel like that damned Mount Vesuvius.” Aziraphale unwrapped the scarf around his neck revealing a bright orange neck. Same thing was going on with his hands and the more skin he exposed the more Crowley seriously considered grabbing a bucket of snow and dumping it on him. 

Once Aziraphale’s eyes started flaring a solar hot-blue he would have too had not Anathema already been walking towards them with a kettle of icy water and dumped it on him. The threatening heat was thus quickly doused leaving trails of smoke rising from the angel’s skin.

Aziraphale sputtered then muttered, “Thank you.”

Anathema shook her head at the scene before her. “Well it was either that or watch this flat go up in flames if you couldn’t control it. However, I would very much appreciate if you could miracle the floor to be dry so it doesn’t warp.”

“I got that!” Crowley waved his hands over the puddle and it faded from existence. His mind briefly flashed through a scene of Aziraphale accidentally setting the house, and thus Anathema and her boyfriend on fire. _No, no, no. That’d never happen I’d whisk Angel away before that could happen. Heaven! This shouldn’t be happening in the first place! Pregnant women don’t burst into flames all the fucking sudden so why should angels?_

Former-witchfinder, now witch’s boyfriend Newt meandered into the living room holding a notebook and pen. The tousled hair guy watched in amazement as Aziraphale preternaturally dried the white mop restored to their glorious curls.

Anathema’s eyes were now probing his angel like two oak-brown needles before settling on his belly then swung her gaze up to meet Aziraphale’s.

“Okay, Aziraphale…what’s going on with you and how I can help?” She asked before turning to Newt pecking a kiss on his cheek as she grabbed the notebook and pen. She pivoted to face Angel again and Newt was now openly curious at the tableau.

Aziraphale groaned as he moved to lean against Crowley who quickly grabbed his hand and was glad to find it cool. “Thank you for seeing us Miss Device. Truth is we’ve been really hoping you could help us…it’s…I’m pregnant and I’ve never been pregnant before!”

Newt’s eyes grew as big as pie platters, but Anathema nodded as she strode over and patted Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Aziraphale, look at me please,” She whispered as the angel’s eyes glittered, but he was looking at her nonetheless. “I promise I’ll help you guys okay? You helped save the world and you helped me lift the curse from Newt. We’re your friends and we’ll figure this out together.”

Newt nodded his head and announced he was going to go make tea promptly scuttling to the kitchen.

Anathema gestured for them to sit on the sofa and Crowley sat down first taking the emotional angel into his arms. Aziraphale seemed to be riding the roller coaster and the demon took to rubbing his shoulders which were taunt. The angel’s eyes drooped with satisfaction and the warm glow of joy was spreading throughout Crowley. _We’ll get through this together Angel. They’re here and so am I. I’ll always be here for you. _

Anathema took the chair across from them and began her interrogation.

“So Aziraphale, what exactly are you all confused about?”

“Well, for starters we don’t know when I’m….due.”

“When was the conception? We should start from there.”

“Ummm…I do believe it was January 17th.”

A bolt of recognition hit Anathema her mouth forming an O. “That would explain! The ley lines through London went absolutely bonkers then!”

She furiously jotted down more notes before getting back to them. “Soo what does the usual pregnancy look like for an angel?”

Crowley and Aziraphale shrugged simultaneously and this time Crowley decided he should answer.

“Aziraphale’s never even heard of angel’s getting pregnant…well except for the Nephilim. But my-Hell’s denizens…we breed once every millennium.” Crowley strained trying to remember as many details and hints as possible. “Some demons incubate the eggs for two months and others as long as a year, then there’s a whole load in between. I never breed before sooo….no idea what the incubation…pregnancy duration is. But we do know Aziraphale’s pregnant with triplets.”

“Oh my god!” Anathema beamed at them and Newt briefly popped his head out to check on the situation before ducking back into the kitchen. A rattle of cups could be heard. “Congratulations!”

Anathema nodded as Aziraphale pressed his hand gratefully then quickly pecking him on his cheek. Smiles blossomed on both of their faces.

Anathema consulted her notes briefly then continued with her barrage of questions as relentless as the Spanish Inquisition. Crowley could see that she was genuinely doing her best and her best was-pretty damn impressive. Sometime after the twentieth question Newt brought them all tea in steaming cups before sitting in the chair next to Anathema. He glanced over the notes and pointed out some things he’d learned about snakes. While Crowley already knew more than he did on the topic he was nonetheless appreciative for the break which Aziraphale used to take a nap.

Angel’s head leaned against his shoulder as his eyes closed; his expression formed one of complete serenity. Crowley smiled benevolently when Aziraphale’s breath slowed, his body relaxing even further. He felt a raw temptation to sprawl on the couch to snuggle with his angel, but resisted when he felt two pairs of eyes on him.

Crowley glanced up and Anathema nodded.

“You two rest; I believe I have enough info…and the wacky ley lines should help,” She said as she gathered her things. “Come on Newt. We should let them rest and I’d like to show you what my work entails.”

Crowley watched them leave the room then used a little miracle of his own to enlarge the couch so he and his angel could sleep comfortably. He maneuvered his limbs around then loosened the Aziraphale’s tartan tie along with his own.

He relished the softness of those platinum locks on his shoulders feeling a deep, resonating peace in his body and mind which soon put him in a deep slumber.

“…..Crowley? Crowley wake up. Crowley,” A chiming voice was in his dreams. It was a beautifully crafted sound, though he wasn’t sure why it was starting to sound just _a tad bit _annoyed. “Crowleyyyy!”

The demon flew wake bumping into something-or someone-quite solid and sending his glasses askew.

“Ah! Good evening Crowley!” Aziraphale was looking at him with happily glowing eyes and the warmest smile in all of the UK. Anathema was standing behind him and Newt-well he was somewhere in the flat. “Wonderful news!”

Crowley rubbed his eyes then waved a hand to make himself look more alert than he felt. _I dreamed of you in a ballroom and we were dancing. I should really find a place where he can teach me the gavotte. Can you rent an orchestra?_

Then he pinch his cheek in frustration. _Focus! Angel said wonderful news. _

He stood up and Aziraphale backed away slightly to give him more space.

“Alright my angel, what’s the good news?”

Aziraphale beamed with a joy that seemed to be going to an extreme. _Ohhhh what is it?_

“Anathema used some occult rituals and found out when I’m due!” His angel announced. “I’m due in mid to late March, then we’re guessing that the eggs will take another month so we should maybe get-Crowley?”

Crowley was feeling strange. Like all the blood left his head. _We have…we still need clothes, and so…much stuff. Angel’s possibly due in less than a month! _

“Crowley? Are you alright?” Aziraphale was becoming concerned and Crowley nodded even as darkness descended.

His body crashed back down on the couch like a lanky, red headed meteor and Aziraphale’s hand flew to his mouth in shock. He glanced at Anathema askance.

“Well then…it seems the other father-to-be is going to need a bit more time to process and a healthy dosage of caffeine for when he wakes up.”


	5. Divinity Amidst Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale experiences signs of his approaching date and dealing with his incredible hormonal changes. Crowley helps by cooking up Angel's favorite food.

It took a while, but eventually Crowley was able to calm down as his angel’s pending due date loomed over them like a chaotic monster. It felt like they were preparing for Armageddon all over again-they were down to a matter of days before The Big Three. Just last week Anathema and Newt had stopped over to check on them while providing an answer to their wing mystery.

According to some divination and biology textbooks they realized that their wings were transforming as a result of the hormones. Aziraphale’s drastic armor-like accruements were just that-armor since he was the one that was pregnant. An additional defense to protect him and-eventually-their young. Same concept followed for the gold designs on Crowley’s wings. The ruby veins on the angel’s wings had been more difficult to puzzle out-until Newt pointed out that they may be due to some occult hormones-which was confirmed to be true by some more witchery.

Aziraphale’s pregnancy was advanced to the point where he couldn’t go outside without raising several brows and much discussion from strangers to many of whom Crowley told to _sod off. _Without so much as a word they’d agreed that Crowley would the clothes (Crowley had wanted to simply miracle them into existence, but Aziraphale put his foot down in favor of the local economy) and the principality could make whatever adjustments to the nursery he felt were necessary. Then there’s was the mountains. The sort of mountains that millions of mortal women climbed every year and yet in all of the angeldom not once. _Until me. _

Aziraphale’s weight shot up; his balance was beginning to suffer and _worse _he could barely see his feet over his bulging belly. The angel was truly at a loss that he could no longer wear his trademark three-piece outfit and had to resort to his tartan silk sleeping gown. He never truly appreciated the expressions that he’d heard some women use over the ages to describe themselves in the third trimester. _Now I can. _

“I feel like a whale!”

Crowley’s eyes shot up from the baby shoes they’d bought. He sighed as his eyes traveled from the angel’s sapphire eyes to the bulge. Every once in a while a rumbling sound like a distant landslide announced the egg’s ever changing _something. It’s not the position so what _is _changing? Isn’t their composition the same? Or is it their growth. _

As if on cue a low roaring noise poured out from his abdomen.

Crowley’s expression shifted into one of concern. He closed the distance between them unfurling his wings enveloping the angel. Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley’s shoulder as the eclectic feathers trailed his skin creating waves of pleasure. 

“Remember what I said about whales Angel? They’re mighty brilliant-just like you!” Aziraphale felt softer than a faux fur teddy bear as Crowley’s words rolled over him. But Crowley wasn’t done yet. “And you…you’re much more gorgeous than a whale.”

A smile broke out on Aziraphale’s face followed by chiming laughter. He pulled his head out from Crowley’s shoulder to kiss him.

His lips pressed against those scarlet, sultry temptations. His body felt like singing with joy as their kisses deepened more pressure was applied prompting the demon to open his mouth so the angel’s tongue could explore. Crowley groaned as he wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. His hands dug into those broad shoulders and passed over his back with a hunger that was beginning to open a vast maw.

Aziraphale sensed all of this and put some distance so he could look at Crowley. The snake demon groaned as he shivered.

“Darling…..?” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask or even what he would want in the next moment. As his due date drew closer his libido swung like a pendulum. One week he was ornery and withdrawn, but adored Crowley’s massages. Then the next they’d had been intimate for three days straight; they’d explored dozens of kinks and sex positions. Crowley had been undone when they both came the…thirteenth time? It’d been a hot, breathless chaos.

His body trembled as a hunger for grilled salmon and crepes. _Good Lord. _He quickly switched suggestions in his mind.

“Crowley Love? Would you like to have dinner in bed with me?”

Those golden eyes softened as he processed what had just happened. Crowley leaned in to kiss Aziraphale tasting of love and starlight before slithering towards the kitchen where ingredients were already materializing.

“Of course Angel,” he called out as he snapped his fingers miracling bowls and a cutting board. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I’ll cook us whatever you like. I’m sure it’ll be a fun challenge.”

A blossom of affection grew out Angel’s chest seeking out Crowley. He wanted to do _something_ to show Crowley how much he loved him. His demon seemed shrouded in a sunset light as he sauntered around the kitchen when Aziraphale’s imagination began dwelling on what flowers he’d like.

_Crowley loves orchids, roses, and venus fly traps, but those aren’t exactly flowers are they? Ahhh Crowley I love you, I appreciate everything you’re doing for me and the kids, and for Someone’s Sake I want to wrap you up-ohhh that’s new._

Red and black rose petals suddenly began raining from the kitchen ceiling. Crowley didn’t notice until several landed in the bowl he’d been holding at which point he looked up incredulously. Aziraphale observed his demon holding out a hand to grab hold of some. His fingers caressed the petals, pressing them between those graceful fingers as if to reassure himself that-yes indeed this was actually happening. Even in the storm of roses the angel could see a strange expression light up on Crowley’s face as he realized that at the rate they were falling he was going to be hip deep in rose petals by the time the crepes were done.

When Crowley glanced up his eyes twin pools of sunset water.

“Angel…I…I know…I know and you know how much I love you.”

Aziraphale beamed feeling like a warm teddy bear with wings, his heart feeling like a white dwarf. Hot and living on for endless eons.

Crowley smiled back exposing his silvery-white, sharp teeth. Aziraphale could feel the love radiating off him, feeding him.

“Angel?”

“Hmm-hmm?”

“Go to the bedroom please,” Crowley said his smile becoming mischevious. “I’m trying to make you some crepes, but it’s going to be impossible if I’m bombarded with roses Love.”

Aziraphale wilted slightly. “I’m sorry my dear.”

Crowley raised a brow. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. Besides, I heard Cleopatra once made love to Mark Anthony-or was that Caesar? - In a room knee deep in roses.”

“It’d make a beautiful scene: your platinum locks clashing against these petals.” Blood rushed to Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Angel.”

Aziraphale skedaddled to the bedroom trying to ignore a different type of hunger…one as desperate and thrillingly explosive as a volcano with too much pressure built up. _Crepes first, then we’ll see who ends up on their backs on a bed of roses. _

It hadn’t taken long to find an answer to that mystery.

They writhed and rolled together on that floral expanse of red and black. Aziraphale clawed at Crowley’s clothes like a frustrated eagle. Crowley was on top of him biting his neck and shoulders launching Aziraphale’s libido to an even more impressive heights.

“Crowley!” Angel gasped. His eyes fluttered shut as Crowley sent a jolt of tantalizing demonic energy from his fingers into Aziraphale’s body. _Go-Dam-no Crowley!_

Aziraphale was still feeling a little whale-ish with the pregnancy so they’d decided to experiment with their love making. This form was a rather _divine exchange._

Crowley sent another pulse into him; this time it was pure, unadulterated pleasure. All the joy, lust, and love Crowley had ever felt and felt from others was condensed into that pulse.

It was Heaven, it was Hell, it was all consuming and almost discorporated Angel on the spot as ecstasy took his vision.

Distantly he was aware that he was screaming, singing, and devouring Crowley’s mouth with his own with a sinful hunger though he wasn’t sure in what order.

It seemed to take an eternity for him to come to his senses. Angel whimpered as he skipped down from the infernal high as the waves of pleasure abated.

“Fuucckk!”

He felt Crowley’s chest ripple as he chuckled at the angel’s cursing. Aziraphale’s hands found Crowley’s sweat slicked hair and _pulled. _

Crowley let out a sharp gasp before biting harder into the principality’s shoulder leaving a mark. The residual pleasure and the sounds Crowley was making elicited a primal urge in him. _Or rather a promise dearest to give as good I get._

“I’m amazing, aren’t I?” Crowley’s snake eyes glittered with satisfaction and primordial chaos.

“Yes, you are my dear,” Aziraphale agreed with a more than a hint of _just wait dearest. _

Aziraphale grabbed the back of Crowley’s neck with one hand and had Crowley pin him down with the other.

“I’m don’t think, _I know _you will love this my dearest.” Aziraphale concentrated on all of his memories filtering all the love he’d ever felt himself and others, all their beautiful hopes and dreams, every single moment of well-earned pride. He sent _all of it _into Crowley.

He watched as Crowley’s body convulsed with that same rapture forcing his eyes closed and his wings exploding into existence. Aziraphale was in overwhelming awe at the ungodly beautiful mess Crowley was. His auburn hair and skin glowed turning the beads of sweat on his skin and scales into glittering bits of stardust contrasting with the gold armored darkness of Crowley’s wings.

Aziraphale caressed his demon’s jawline and cheeks as Crowley’s mouth formed an O his whole body clenching. The hand that was joined with Crowley’s began to hurt as Crowley dug into him desperately seeking to anchor himself.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Crowley collapsed onto Angel’s chest exhausted.

“Ohhhhh…..whoooaaa Angel.” Crowley was utterly undone and shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

Aziraphale smiled as he hugged Crowley and took to preening him then brought his own wings forth.

His wings fanned Crowley as he massaged the knots from the demon’s powerful wings 

“We should _really _do this more often,” Crowley chuckled still shaking from the retreating onslaught.

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “I agree most definitely.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s head into his hands so he could look into his eyes. _My goodness we’re both crying. _

“Ready for Round 2?”

Crowley was now laughing like a maniac.

“Angel…I don’t know about you, but now _I _need to eat and get a nap while I still can.”

_Well that is a first!_ Aziraphale was now laughing with him even as he held him tighter. _Crowley…needing to eat! _It was positively hysterical.

Angel’s fit of giggles lead to Crowley laughing harder-and before they knew it they were laughing uproariously amongst the blanket of red and black petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Aziraphale's eyes change from blue to amber. I decided to go that route since his eyes appear amber on the cover of the book, but in the show look more blue. 
> 
> One of the most lavish settings for love making I've ever read about is from Cleopatra's life. She led either Mark Anthony or Julius Caesar to a room which was entirely laden with over 20 cm of rose petals. Roses in ancient Rome and Egypt were renowned symbols of wealth, power, and beauty.
> 
> Also feel free to leave a comment! Feedback is always appreciated and it would be nice knowing someone's actually paying attention. I feel like I'm talking to myself with no one commenting.


	6. March 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gives birth to the Chaotic Trinity.Crowley thinks he's going to combust with joy.

Crowley absentmindedly scratched at his neck as he stared at the books lining the walls. Ever since Aziraphale had handed the reins of the bookshop over to him he’d taken a wicked delight in scaring customers away….and he has getting quite _creative._

It was a productive outlet to the nerves biting away at him. Angel was due any day now. _Everything’s set; the clothes, the nursery, the plants are informed of the situation and how to act accordingly, just….just waiting now. Nothing is possi-hopefully amiss. _

He glanced up to flat where Aziraphale’d been sleeping for the two days. It was a type of hibernation pure and simple. Angel’d had scared the Heaven out of Crowley when the demon had found him preparing for it by eating an entire raw salmon _then_ swallowing some kind of Tibetan root whole _and even bits of metal. _

Crowley shuddered at the memory and started scratching harder as his human skin vanished revealing his scales in response to his stress. The crazy cravings had been getting _way too weird _and Crowley had seen humans eat strange shit over the six millennium. The situation had hit home just how much the hormones were changing his adorable, fluffy angel. Aziraphale had standards, bless it! He wasn’t supposed to eat century old coins! _Especially not ones I was going to glue to the pavement! _

The demon shook his head to dispel the memory and focus on the present. 

Unlike Aziraphale he had the bookshop open at regular hours and since his love had fallen asleep he’d decided to have fun with it. _Someone bless the over-commercialism of holidays and Americans’ obsession with them. _

It had all started with a group of young Americans with some supposed Irish ancestry that had unwittingly inspired him a couple weeks ago; they’d pranked passersbys by dressing up as a creepy leprechaun and jumping in front of them. Aziraphale’d laughed at the display until they’d tried it on an elderly lady who whacked them with her purse and the light in his angel’s eyes sparked his imagination to run wild.

Since Angel fell asleep Crowley’d had put a stone bowl in an alcove of the shop piled high with scores of his old coins. Right there; a perfect possible present for the would-be customer. They usually fled after the terrifying leprechaun-in-a-box flung down from the ceiling to settle at face height. And if that wasn’t enough to scare them he’d darken the bookshop so it was pitch black before playing a horror movie sound track.

Crowley smiled at the memories and glanced at the recordings he’d made of the customers encountering his makeshift St. Paddys themed-haunted shop. Angel was going to scowl at him while desperately trying to hide his amused grin when he showed him.

The demon sighed before swinging his gaze. His senses allowed him to determine how his beloved was sleeping and it-_wait._

Aziraphale’s dreams were pleasant.

_A gentle breeze ruffled his hair as the sun shone turning the bay into a vast collection of glittering blue diamonds. Crowley was lounging next to him on the boulder soaking up the sun’s rays. Aziraphale’s heart leaped at the sight; he was resting with a peaceful smile on his face. The sunlight turning his hair to fire and though his eyes were closed the angel knew they would look like the sun themselves when Crowley opened them. _

_ “Papa! Dad!” Aziraphale turned with a delighted smile at the ultra-hyper joy in their voices. _Ohhh ohh dear.

_His heart was doing flips as Crowley rose to watch their children approach with rocks and piles of sand. _Oh dear, they’re beautiful!

_They presented their discoveries and babbled over each other. The girl showed them a green rock that had been turned perfectly smooth over millennia of erosion, the one whose gender was hardest to tell excitedly told them that they think they saw a whale in the horizon, and then the boy pointed to a sand-snake he drew. All of them were very excited by the beach and all its hidden possibilities. _

_ Soon they ran off to find new treasures. Crowley leaned back into his arms with joy radiating from him. Together they watched their offspring race around like little maniacs. _

_ It was the most beautiful scene he’d ever seen…but why was he was so damn wet? He had been dry when the dream started, but now his legs were soaked with-_

Aziraphale woke up just as something in his belly tightened. He frantically tried to sit up while his hands felt around his legs. They were drenched along with the sheets and a wave of nausea almost knocked him back.

That same tightening sensation rocked his body again and then it hit him like a truck. He was in labor. His water broke. _Holy shit! It’s starting! _Panic flared through his veins.

“CROWLEY!”

Crowley teleported to his angel’s side. He was not as prepared for this as he thought. His angel was halfway propped up his limbs covered in some of kind of liquid and his breath was starting to come out ragged.

_What am I supposed to do? I mean…I mean I’ve sssseen plenty of pregnant over the past 6000 years and…and…and. Okay…what to do? _

“Angel!” He gasped out frantic. “Okay! Tell me what you need Love!”

Aziraphale’s brow glimmered with a sheen of sweat. His mouth twisted for a moment.

“Crowley! Please for the love of Someone help me sit up!” Crowley paused to take a moment to settle his brain which was frantically sending a million signals at all once. He took a breath then rushed over to Aziraphale’s side gritting his teeth as he lifted the writhing principality up. The demon then shifted so he held the angel with one arm and gathered more pillows to the headboard with the other.

Crowley’s blood seemed to turn viscous as Aziraphale’s shaking reflecting into his body; Aziraphale’s contractions were three minutes apart and as little as he knew about occult pregnancies he knew that usually all the eggs came out in one go.

The demon set the angel down as gently as he could as his mind raced through all the things he could do to help. He glanced down the angel’s body and jolted when he realized Aziraphale’s ridiculous Russian nesting doll layers were still on.

“Angel? Angel I’m going to take your night gown off.” Crowley cringed at how frantic his voice sounded. “I…don’t think the gown’s going to help get the eggs out darling!”

Aziraphale weakly nodded as another contraction pulsed through him and that was it took for Crowley to start stripping him of his nineteenth century night gown. To took him several minutes to get the blasted thing off sighed in relief until he saw the others layers obstructing the process. Crowley groaned before snapping away with the rest. They had no time! The eggs were the size of bloody coconuts and damn it they decided they were coming out NOW.

As soon as he was naked Aziraphale spread his legs gripping the bed cloth with a white knuckle grip. His precious angel’s breath was coming out raspy until a contraction swept over turning forcing a whimper out.

Watching the angel’s expression Crowley suddenly felt the need to know and hated to ask, but did despite every warning in his head.

“A-Angel?” He whispered cautiously wondering if he’d get a glare. “Angel? Are you… in pain?”

Aziraphale _did _throw a glare.

“…No my dear, it’s a perfect stroll down Soho- of bloody course it hurts!” He smiled sarcastically until a contraction forced a wince from him. “…But for Someone’s Sake I was the bloody Guardian of the Eastern Gate to bloody Eden and was discorporated just this past Autumn! I can….ehhhh…handle this!”

Appreciation for his love’s strength was running high, but it dropped off a cliff when Aziraphale suddenly gritted his teeth his legs flailing. Some instinct propelled him to Angel’s side holding one of his hands while massaging his belly in the hope that it’d soothe him, even if only a little. Crowley’s hand traced the region when he felt one of the massive eggs dislodge itself then was being shifted forward by the contractions.

“Angel!”

“I know dearest,” Aziraphale muttered before tightening his grip on Crowley’s hand with enough pressure to impress a python.

“Are you-?”

“Yes.”

Crowley looked into his angel’s eyes and noted that he was _quite ready, thank you very much. _His usually changing eyes were surprisingly set to light amber and _focused_, and despite the pain his angel was in Aziraphale’s posture remained excellent as usual and his beautiful white hair seemed unbothered by the sweat. _Leave it to Aziraphale to look composed when he’s pushing our giant offspring-eggs out. _

As the first egg was poised to arrive Crowley desperately wished he had several hands; some to massage Angel with, some to hold his hands so his lovely principality had something to crush, and the rest to help deliver the baby-eggs. As it was he only had two. Crowley was going to ask if he could help deliver them, but one glass sharp all-too-knowing look in Aziraphale’s eyes sent his way was all it took for him to realize that Angel already knew what he was going to ask and the answer was yes.

Crowley slithered down the length of the bed before twirling his body around so he was kneeling between Aziraphale’s legs. He gaped. The tip of the egg was already out and the contractions were slowly shoving the egg out.

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but seeing the egg, _actually seeing it _had an effect on him. Crowley’s truckload of potentially overwhelming emotions were abruptly swept under the rug by a professional and laser focus dedicated to helping his precious love get them out. The demon miracled a pair of medical gloves with a nice grip into his hands which he promptly put on. _I’m going to help you all I can dear, you and our young. _

Crowley’s primordial snake eyes found Aziraphale’s glittering amber. Tenderness spread over his chest like a warm washcloth at the sight of his love bearing the trial with remarkable grace even as his nails dug into the blankets.

“I’m going to…” Crowley’s mind searched around for a good word. _I’m so out of my element._ “I’m going to pull on the egg, okay? I’m going to help you get them out.”

Crowley searched that face that he knew as well as his own. Which was now throwing an incredulous look at him.

“Pull?” Skepticism weighed every word like lead while the pain twisted his voice so it was an octave higher. “Dearest…_these are eggs! They are oblong and our children! How are you going to pull on them?”_

Crowley felt a little affronted. He raised his hands for Aziraphale to see. “See Angel? They’re efficient at gripping things!”

Aziraphale looked like he was going to raise a brow before a harsh contraction cut it off.

“_Alright! Just please help me Crowley!”_

Crowley quickly returned his attention to the egg that-_oh Someone it’s almost out!_

He carefully gripped the egg and pulled it towards him. Surprise and _love _coursed through him. The egg was beautiful_; _onyx black like his wings with the sparks of gold and red that reminded him of the new markings on Aziraphale’s wings. Crowley stared at it in awe. This stone-like, cantaloupe sized egg was _oh God, you’re one of our children. In what? A month? You’ll hatch! You’ll hatch and-_Crowley felt tears tickle his eyes.

He thought he could discorporate from the joy singing inside him.

“Aziraphale! Aziraphale! Look! Our…our….shit Aziraphale it’s….holy fuck it’s the first one!” Crowley was choking on his own voice and was too happy to give a damn on how strange he sounded. He cradled the egg in his arms as he oh so carefully went to the angel’s side.

Aziraphale watched him come over and his eyes glittered at the sight of the egg. The principality’s radiant smile was everything.

“I would like to hold them Crowley darling.”

“Oh! Course!” Crowley set them down on Aziraphale’s lap watching as awe and joy overrode the discomfort his beloved was feeling. His angel cradled the egg caressing the impressively hard shell. Those amber eyes seemed to have grown ten sizes larger.

Crowley wasn’t aware of long he stood there watching them until another onslaught of contractions pulled his attention towards the next one. _One down, two more to go. _

The next egg came out easier than the last one-_I think. At least Angel’s not gritting his teeth so much._

However, it did require more pulling on his end. It was a little more circular than the other one and slightly smaller. _And beautiful, oh G-Earth! You definitely remind me of Aziraphale!_

This egg was pristine and white like freshly fallen snow, like his angel’s wings and hair. It had ruby veins like the other, but no gold markings. It did, however, have a cloud of glowing orange that reminded him of embers. He only had a moment to wonder if this one was going to start something on fire before the next egg was arriving.

Crowley darted over to give Aziraphale the second one before racing back to help with the last one.

“Last one Angel! Last one and then you can rest!” He called out as he grabbed the third egg. The replying scowl he got was enough to have a small smile spread across his face. Crowley wasn’t sure what was going on with his emotions, all he knew was that this might be one of the happiest days in his entire life. _So far. I can’t wait til they hatch! Maybe I can teach Aziraphale to turn into a snake and then we can all cuddle up or something….or teach them how to drive. _

_Focus Crowley! _He returned to the present and gave the egg one more tug watching it pop out. _Ohh you’re a chaotic one huh? _This one was like a stormy sky; white, gray, and black mixing tempestuously with specks of icy blue and burning ruby.

_They all look like masterpieces…so beautiful and they’re our children! Our kids! _Crowley was surprised he hadn’t exploded from the amount of joy he was feeling. _Aziraphale look! Look at how beautiful our children are! See! It’s…it’s….shit Angel. _

Aziraphale was holding the other two eggs and watching Crowley with the most glorious expression he’d ever beheld.

Crowley walked over carrying the last one in his arms. He couldn’t talk anymore, his voice was squeaking so he decided on nestling the third one into Angel’s arms. Aziraphale glowed over the trio gently brushing each one. It was the most beautiful sight in the entire universe.

_No nebula is this beautiful. Not a single star, quasar, nebula….they’re all pale compared to this. _A part of him wanted to yell up at God _hey you have grandkids! Your best angel and I have kids! We beat the bloody Apocalypse with our friends and now we have kids! They’re demonic and angelic and the best fucking creations in the entire universe! _Another part of him also wanted to flip off-or worse-Gabriel and the other Archangels, but staunchly refused. He didn’t want to draw their attention or Hell’s towards his gorgeous family.

Right now said gorgeous family was waiting for him to join them in the bed. Now that the contractions had stopped Aziraphale looked far more at peace than he’d ever seen him before. Crowley slithered up to lay next to Aziraphale who was still propped out and miracled the sheets clean before they forgot.

“Are you hungry Angel?” Crowley didn’t want to move, but at the same time he wanted to celebrate by Aziraphale enjoying more normal food. He had to be hungry; he’d been asleep for three days and just finished giving birth to The Chaotic Trinity as Crowley was beginning to refer to them as.

Surprisingly Aziraphale shook his head.

“Not really,” He whispered as tears of bliss escaped. “All I want right now dear is to hold them and for you to hold me.”

“Once I feel more settled down and have them all safe and warm in the vivarium we can dine at the Savoy.”

“But for now…hold me. Please? I just want to stay here for a while with all of you.”

“As you wish.” Smiling Crowley wrapped himself around his beloved in a way only he could-or their children might also be able to do in the future. It was truly a perfect moment for them.

What neither of them seemed to notice was that both of them were glowing like stars and the wind itself was carrying a beautiful rhythm all around London. Ley lines were flaring and twisting to herald the birth of three new beings who’d be as chaotic as humanity and more powerful than Heaven and Hell. All of Nature was celebrating and it was going to celebrate more once they hatched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my readers especially to FocusOnScience who inspired a slight design change.  
Next chapters will focus on the hatchlings individually. Crowley and Aziraphale naming their children is truly something else.


	7. Noelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First child hatches and Crowley shares a story with Aziraphale.

Crowley had kept watch for their young for a couple days following their birth. It was…the _nice_ thing to do; letting his angel get his sleep and reintroduce himself to a normal Aziraphale diet of crepes, brioche, and other fine foods. No more devouring of raw rabbits and ancient coins.

In the days following Crowley had decreased the number of heat lamps to two so the eggs were warm enough. There’d been three until the white egg’s bright ember flecks actually started to turn the sand underneath to _glass. Too much…too much! The eggs have to be warm, but by G-Someone not _that _hot!_

It had been an incredible scene of Aziraphale teleporting to his side all the way from a restaurant in Naples in a panic, apparently because he’d been able to _sense _a flare of annoyance from the offspring in the white egg who’d been letting off steam. Crowley’d grabbed the offended egg and hugged it keeping it away from the others.

Despite the first two weeks of madness they were doing well. In their opinion. The other eggs had yet to do something, but it was because they were too content to do anything.

“You can sense them?” Crowley cupped his chin as he watched Aziraphale stroll around the flat with his hands to his sides.

“…Yes….” Aziraphale mulled that thought over before making himself a cup of cocoa. “Can you?”

“I….I _think _so.” Crowley _could _sense them; their children in the eggs and how they_ felt. _Which seemed strange since they had yet to actually hatch, but apparently they were already highly aware of their surroundings.

On the third week after their birth Anathema, Newt, and the Them had come over to take in the young ones.

Newt had simply stared wide eyed at the eggs then his jaw nearly hit the floor when Aziraphale started telling them how they were born at which point Crowley had to shush him before the poor guy fainted. Anathema and the Them took to the eggs far better than Newt, but both the angel and the demon felt too protective to let anyone hold them. They were allowed to observe-from a safe distance.

“But these can’t be your eggs!” Wensleydale cried out when he saw them. Crowley couldn’t help smirking at the young human’s comments on biology. “Very few mammals lay eggs and humans certainly don’t.”

“Good thing we aren’t human, aren’t we Angel?”

Aziraphale turned to him with a glowing smile before explaining it to the Them. “No my dear, we aren’t. Crowley here is a snake-demon hence the eggs.”

Wensleydale looked like he wanted to say something, but lost his train of thought as Aziraphale moved one of the heat lamps so the light hit the eggs at a new angle that caused their colors to explode.

“They’re beautiful!” Anathema whispered as the Them ohhed over them. “Do you think they’ll look like their eggs when they’re born?”

The principality and the demon exchanged glances. They’d wondered the same thing and figured that would be the case.

“We…._think _that’ll be the case.”

Anathema nodded then returned her gaze to the eggs soaking up the attention and heat. Newt followed her lead and the kids studied the eggs curiously with Adam seeming puzzled; his eyes narrowed and his lips turning at the edges.

Crowley and Aziraphale joined them. Each was highly aware that they were both fighting their surging protective instincts. Nevertheless Crowley felt his body coil in on itself ready to strike should anyone touch them without getting permission. He glanced at the angel and only noticed the slightest increase in tension in his shoulders. _Between the two of us he’d probably the most likely to punch a hole in a wall _again. _And Satan help whoever grabs our kids and tries to take them out of that tank….but the Heaven’s up with Adam?_

Aziraphale must have noticed Adam’s expression too. The principality slid closer to Adam with concern etched into his features.

“Adam?” The platinum haired entity let a sliver of worry into his voice. “Is everything okay?”

Adam shot his gaze up to meet Aziraphale’s.

“It’s fine…it’s.” The former Antichrist sighed. “It’s that…if you’re angels-and” He motioned towards Crowley. “A demon, you’re related to my… not-Dad.”

Crowley watched as Aziraphale met his gaze and realized that the angel was as confused as he felt.

“Are they…” Adam pointed at the eggs. “Are they my cousins?”

Aziraphale came up short and tried to form a response. Crowley was just as much at a loss for words as his lover.

_He’s got a point. Well in Heaven Lucifer and I were….somewhat close. Ohhhh fuck….that would mean almost all the Lords of Hell and _all _the shit eating Archangels still in Heaven are…nooooo. Not going there. _

Crowley’s thoughts raced after each other. Despite his best efforts his mind was now threatening to go down memory lane. _All the fucking way to Before The Fall. Noooo!_

Crowley’s anxiety felt like a thousand needles pricking his skin. Angel, on the other hand, had it covered. _Thank SSSSSomeone. _

“Satan’s not your father Adam, but…..” Aziraphale’s eyes shifted from the eggs to Adam to the eggs again. “Yes, I believe you’d be cousins and I’m sure they’d love to call you kin.”

_Better than their other cousins. Ohhhhh Sssssomeone they have a fuck ton of cousins in Hell then. Yeahhhh, definitely no family reunions with those families. _

Crowley rose from his thoughts just in time to see Adam smile and politely asking if he could touch the eggs. Aziraphale smiled and nodded.

Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale watched in awe. They were particularly taken in by the different colored sand that Crowley had collected from all over the world and how it contrasted with the gleaming, jewel-like tones of the eggs.

“Do you know what they’re yet?” Pepper asked with sharp curiosity. “Boys, girls?”

Aziraphale’d had shared with the…vision.? He’d had during his rest before the labor began.

“A girl, a boy, and one we’re not sure about. Probably non-binary.”

The visit went on for a couple more hours, eventually they all went to a café for lunch before parting ways.

Him and Aziraphale created a list of names for their children and went on the fast track when they realized there were cracks in the white and ember egg.

Every time Crowley saw them his mind kept flashing to a date burned into his memory for as long as he’d live: the day Angel had taught him how to ice skate.

“-Love Alexandria! For obvious reasons…Crowley?” Angel’s voice was permeating the cold air, the twinkling Yule lights, and even the crystal voices of the children singing carols. Crowley pulled himself out of the reverie with more than a little reluctance.

“What?”

“Names dear. They might hatch any day now.” Aziraphale nodded towards the vivarium.

“Oh, yeah. Umm…I was thinking Noelle.” Aziraphale raised a brow. Surprise didn’t quite cut what his love must be feeling right now.

“….that’s….that’s…new.” The angel shook his head. “Where did that come from?”

“Do you remember the first time we went ice skating?”

Crowley watched a dozen emotions flit across the face that he knew as well as his own. A smile poured radiance down on him as his angel recalled the moment.

“Ahh, yes. 1948. Went to Quebec to get away from Europe. Get away from all the memories of that forsaken war and all it’s…fucked up horrors.”

Crowley raised a brow at the curse while feeling a blossom of joy that Angel was _finally _starting to cuss on occasion. Joy enough to battle the anxiety at revealing how much _he _recalled.

“December 12th, 1948.” Crowley recited noting the moment the bolt hit his angel. _It was one of the best days of that century for me. Even if it was colder than the Second Circle of Hell. _His mind went back to that day as he told Angel _why _he loved the name.

_December 12th, 1948 Montréal Quebec_

_ They were sitting on a bench overlooking a frozen over pond putting on skates that Aziraphale had brought for them. The angel had managed to find sleek black skates for Crowley while for himself he’d gotten tartan ones. _

_ “Where’d you get these?” Crowley laced them up grateful that he’d allowed Aziraphale to convince him to wear thick socks. He did _not _want these blessed things chafing his scales. _

_“A shoe shop in the downtown,” Aziraphale replied as his own skates fitted him miraculously well. “Are yours too big? Too small?”_

_ “They’re fine Angel.” _

_ “Wonderful!” Aziraphale chirped positively radiant. Crowley tried, unsuccessfully, not to sigh in longing as the Christmas lights caught the angel’s hair turning it into a gleaming ice sculpture. “Are you okay my dear?”_

_ “Ngkk…yeah.” Crowley bit his lip trying to keep thoughts of snogging Angel right there on the bench from the front of his mind. _

_“Hmm, I must say I’m glad that you’re finally wearing clothing appropriate for the weather.” Crowley snorted. “Ready?”_

_ Aziraphale sprung up standing in front of him with his hand outstretched. _Is this….actually happening? Is Angel really offering his hand? _Crowley’s mind refused to work for almost a whole minute until the angel’s confusion kicked up the gears. The demon took the surprisingly warm hand and allowed the angel to lead him to ice rink._

_ Once the blades touched the ice Crowley wobbled at the sudden loss of friction his arms flailing for support before Aziraphale grabbed him. Around the waist. He wondered how the Heaven the bloody principality couldn’t hear his heart thumping like a bass drum. _It’d go well with the Christmas carols

_“Careful!” Aziraphale removed his hands before relocating them to his shoulders and Crowley caught the edge of a satisfied grin. “It’ll be easier for you to learn if you hold onto me, your balance is….interesting even without the skates.” _

_ “….yeah I think you’re right.”_

_“Now…from what I understand you want to push your feet at an outward diagon-ahh! There you go!”_

_ Crowley tried to huff with indignation as he managed a couple meters as Aziraphale glided like a ballerina next to him. It wasn’t going to happen. Angel looked right at home; the spirals of Christmas lights on the bandstand and the houses across from the park, the garlands of mistletoe and pine, and most of all the Christmas carols. _

_ A dozen children led by what he assumed was their choir director were singing with crystal voices, the songs made all the more beautiful by their human qualities. He stopped as he turned his attention to the children. His heart felt like someone took a wrench to it and twisted. Crowley’d always had a soft spot for children, but after this last war…flashbacks to the atrocities haunted him. He wasn’t sure when it’d happened, but for years he found the urge to take in each child’s face, each smile that came to their face committing it to memory like a sailor would grab a piece of wood to keep from drowning. _

_ He did that now, especially the little girl whose white-blond hair reminded him of Angel who’d come up beside him. _

_ “-First Noel, the Angels did say-“_

_“They really are precious aren’t they?” _

_“Hnmk…I…I..” Crowley wanted to say that he wished that he could spare each one the horrors of the world. It would ruin him to say it aloud, but it hurt on a level he never wanted to experience again that humans could wage war with little regard to the suffering of their young. He never wanted to admit how long he’d cried after finding their broken bodies amidst the rubble of the bombings. How desperate he’d gotten to save as many as he could during that worse-than-Hell war. All I can hope for is that they find happiness, their childhood wherever they can treasure it. “Yeah.”_

_ Aziraphale was watching his face with the Christmas lights turning his eyes into divine diamonds. _

_ “They looked up and saw a star shining in the East beyond them far. And to the Earth it gave a great light-“_

_ The angel moved closer and before he knew it Crowley’s body half crumpled against Aziraphale’s with his head leaning against his. And for once, the principality didn’t protest. Instead, he wrapped an arm around the emotional demon in an embrace. _

_“Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel…”_

_ “Thank…” Crowley’s voice cracked as the children beamed as they sang. It was cold and evening was falling, but they were happy. Happy to be singing Yule songs to several people in a park with their classmates by their side. It seemed surreal. “Thank you for convincing me to come here with you.”_

_Aziraphale tilted his head to murmur something into his auburn hair, the words lost, but the feeling of love permeated everything as the principality did an upward flick of his hands blessing the entire choir._

**Present**

Crowley was curled up in Aziraphale’s lap feeling peace settle into his body at the memory. Aziraphale had begun brushing his neck with his fingers halfway through the story promptly causing the demon to melt into his angel’s eager embrace.

“I can see now why you like it.”

“Hmmm, every time I hear that song I go back to that day and that little girl…it seems too appropriate.”

“You like Alexandria?”

“Of course! You remember how in awe we-admit it!-both were by that place.” Aziraphale planted a kiss on the back of Crowley’s neck causing the demon’s eyes to flutter. He could hear an almost silent cracking noise and put it down to his humanoid body. He was ready to pass out when Aziraphale shot off of the couch making for the vivarium.

“Hmm-what?” Crowley rubbed his eyes as a wave of love hit him. Aziraphale was _glowing _and so was-holy shit!

Crowley darted to the angel’s side taking in the sight before them. A tiny white snake was slithering out of a crack of the snow and ember egg. _White scales, eyes…eyes seem a burnt orange…and…ohhhh. _

He and Aziraphale were smiling like absolute loons once their wings, all freaking four of them, came into sight.

“Crowley…” His angel turned to him with tears of marvelous joy. “Crowley….she’s got _FOUR _wings! Four!”

Crowley was feeling lighter than a feather and it took ten replays of what he’d said to realize what he said.

“How do you know they’re a ‘she’?” He asked incredulously, but Angel was now a waterfall with delight.

_Alright then. _Crowley shifted his body into that of his snake form too absorbed in the hatching of their…supposed daughter to be angry about the changing of his senses.

He slithered over the edge of the vivarium maneuvering so his massive body didn’t crush anything _or anyone_. Pride was working its way up in his head as he made it over and now loomed over the precious hatchling. Cautiously, he flicked his tongue out tasting the air and catching a scent. An aroma of plants, burnt wood, and…ancient tomes and polished marble. There was the slight of _female _also in the smell.

He’d been so caught up in extracting all the data from the aromas in the vivarium he didn’t realize that their baby girl was moving until she bumped Crowley with her nose.

If Crowley had legs he would’ve went through the roof. Instead, he froze as he watched the four winged, snake girl baby watch him; _recognizing that I’m one parent. Aziraphale needs to be in on this. Bless it….she’s adorable._

Crowley turned his head to meet gazes with Aziraphale who had stars in his eyes. Somehow he managed to catch Crowley’s glance and know what he wanted to say.

Aziraphale lowered his hands into the tank enough so that their daughter could slither onto them. She did, but not before licking them with the smallest tongue and the cutest snake eyes Crowley’d ever seen.

“Oh my dear, we’re so…happy to meet you too.” Aziraphale raised her to his face at which point she then also bumped her principality father with her nose before curling up in his hands. From where he was at he could see her eyes switching from him to the angel and back again. _Our lovely daughter is connecting the dots. _

Crowley slithered out of the vivarium and wrapped him around Aziraphale deciding to place his head on his angel’s neck so he could get a closer look at their girl who fluttered her snowy wings. Her eyes widened at the sight of the huge viper before-_somehow-_her face twisted into a semblance of a human smile. She yawned before moving closer to Crowley wrapping herself around Angel’s wrist before going to sleep.

“Welcome to the world…Noelle Alexandria Fell Crowley.” Aziraphale glanced at Crowley for affirmation which Crowley gave by nodding. Crowley’s joy was in rapturous heights and the love pulsing from Aziraphale and their daughter made him want to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad. Yayy! First one is hatched and the others will follow. Coming up with their names is a lot of a fun and full of references to their pasts. I decided on Fell Crowley as their surname because it flows better with Noelle and the other names.   
Winged snakes have a lot of folklore behind them, especially in the Americas and in the Middle East where they would guard forests, while in other cultures they were used to symbolize duality in nature and divinity.   
Thank you so much for the comments! Feedback is much appreciated.


	8. Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale have a debate on names for their kids and the second snakeling is born.

“Hmm thank you my dear,” Aziraphale purred as Crowley brushed his feathers with his fingers. It felt _amazing_ and it was just what he needed after their lunch at the Ritz.

He wasn’t sure how the afternoon could get any better. Noelle was two days old and it kept boggling his mind that just mere weeks ago he’d been pregnant with her and her siblings. Two days ago she was in an egg and in just a matter of a couple of _days _she’d grown a millimeter longer and taken to nursing in a way they both found bizarre, but surprisingly _easy_. _She feeds off of energy, magic. _

_ Although she definitely likes blueberry jelly too. _Aziraphale’s thoughts rolled over their daughter and wondered which egg was going to hatch next. Both were showing cracks and he was quite certain at least one new addition to their family was going arrive in a matter of hours. _It’s fast, but not too fast. It could never be too fast for me, I wish I could see them already. _

He hummed at the thought and got louder when Crowley leaned forward to brush his neck with his lips. The warmth radiating from Crowley’s lean body soothed him better than a massage done with hot rocks.

“Hmm…the red veins are gone Angel,” the demon murmured groggily against his curls. _Hmm? _Aziraphale turned just enough to verify Crowley’s report. The red veins that had streaked his wings _were _gone, but the heavy gold armour remained. He shifted a little bit more to see the demon’s wings.

_They also have that gold armour, but his looks intricate, like an artist wove his. Mine look like a military engineer got a hold of them then decided they needed to be able to repel missiles. _

He remembered what Anathema and Newt said; that the transformations were their bodies adjusting so that they would be more capable of protecting their young. It made sense, and a part of him was glad that Crowley smiled every time he looked at them.

_Hmmm. _Aziraphale turned into a puddle as Crowley started gently massaging the tendons.

“What other names do you have picked out?”

Crowley paused and he could almost see him staring at the ceiling.

“Namesss. Yess.” The demon resumed his motions causing Aziraphale to plant his face into the pillows with a sigh. “Girl’s born, so now we’ve got boy and both or neither? I’m going to go with non-binary for the third one.”

“I thought….Ben would be a good name. Or….Harrold. I also considered William, Leonardo, and….Earie. Earie means ‘East’ and we met at the Eastern Gate.”

Aziraphale groaned once it hit him where the first two came from. The last one was more original, but the rest? Like him, Crowley was literally glowing with all the joy overflowing so he could be somewhat forgiven for his imagination short circuiting, but _really Crowley? _

“Earie maybe. Sounds lovely.” Aziraphale twirled around in the sheets so he could see the angel’s smirk and the bastard gleam in his eyes. “_But really? Ben? _After the Bentley? We are _not _naming any of our kids after cars, even your beloved Bentley! And we are _definitely _not naming any of them after a plant you’ve had for four weeks.”

Crowley quirked a brow as he took a breath to respond to that announcement then realized _hopefully _Aziraphale had a point. The former Guardian of the Eastern Gate watched as the demon squirmed with a red blaze rising up in his cheeks in his embarrassment. Crowley took his hands away to prop himself up on his elbows to stare down at the angel.

“Well…what about James then?”

“James?”

“Yes James! After…. St. James Park where we go feed the ducks and it was one of first alternative rendezvous.”

“And James Bond I imagine.”

Crowley drew up a tilted smile with a shrug.

Aziraphale mulled it over. There would be only one William for him; the one that wrote _Hamlet_, _Romeo and Juliet, _and so many more. Sure it was a common name, but William treasured the idea that he was a pioneer, an architect of British theatre. _He lived a long life, a good life. Unlike…._

“What about Oscar?” Aziraphale’d cared for Shakespeare, but there was one whose tragedies broke his heart even more. “Or….what about Jean-Pierre? Or Arthur?”

Crowley stared at him those sunshine colored eyes which narrowed once he figured out where that idea came from.

“It’s the twenty-first century Love….I get around more than you and haven’t met a single Oscar in _ages. _And wasn’t Jean-Pierre one of the guys who was going to behead you?! Fuck no!”

“And we are _not _naming any of our kids after one of your all time most tragic and legendary friends. No tragedies which also means we are not meaning any of them Socrates or Hamlet.” 

Aziraphale frowned and almost growled until the light bulb clicked.

“Wilde or Sugaar then.”

“Angel-“

“No listen you feathery fiend! Wilde for the one child whose egg looks like a Vincent Van Gogh painting and in honor of my fallen friend.” Aziraphale charged on his explanation hoping that Crowley might like at least one. “Remember when you went around the Pyrenes as a giant snake? The locals took to calling you Sugaar for a couple centuries and they adored you! You were so kind-“

“Ngkk…not kind.” The demon mumbled as he studied his black painted nails.

“I like Wilde. The one who’s also gender fluid….like a wild card? Not Sugaar though. I’m still a little sour by how the Spanish treated the Basques.” His eyes roamed the bedroom before settling on Angel’s. “Alright, I see your point….but maybe as middle name?”

Aziraphale smiled like a shark.

“We’ll see about that one dearest…just have to see which one hatches next. I already some ideas as to names for the inhabitant of the black and gold egg.”

Crowley groaned raking his hands through his auburn hair. They were going to wait and take care of their daughter in the meantime.

Noelle was nibbling on one of the plants when they walked in and Crowley took to feeding her a sliver of quail. She took the tiniest of bites as though savoring it as Aziraphale brushed her feathers as lightly as possible.

She grew a millimeter and gained a two grams in mass. Aziraphale wasn’t sure if that was normal or not and when he asked Crowley the demon simply looked confused before responding with “Rmmm, I don’t know” and a bewildered twist of his shoulders.

Aziraphale checked on the other eggs and gave a wiggle; the storm, sea, and fire egg was showing larger cracks then the other one. _Very soon we’ll have another member in our family to greet. _

“Crowley!” He piped up sounding like an excited owl and Crowley darted to his side in a dark blur. “Look! It appears our mosaic child is going to hatch quite soon now.”

Crowley’s slitted eyes traveled across the eggs comparing them then nodded.

“Ehhh, yeah…” He said as he shifted the heat lamps then shoved the plants away from Noelle and taking the one that gotten munched on out of the vivarium. He tried not to smile; as cruel as Crowley could seem to his plants he truly did care about them-and wasn’t about to let to get eaten by their newly hatched daughter. “_Real _soon.”

Suddenly the mosaic egg shook; lightly at first and then a little more ferociously. The cracks deepened and spread like the ice on a lake breaking under an immense weight. Aziraphale frozen feeling like his heart was pouring love out of his eyes. He glanced at Crowley who held the chewed plant with a vice grip and eyes completely taken up his serpentine irises.

“I guess they heard us and agree-“Crowley mused with a quick grin, but then tensed up in joyfully keen anticipation as the egg started up again with even greater force.

Aziraphale leaned forward just a hole appeared followed by a gold and greyish-red head with eyes the colour of tropical waters popping out with a strange chirp. The small snake glanced around blearily like they woke up from a long slumber.

“Ha!” Aziraphale couldn’t help laughing. “They look like you when you wake up from a long nap!”

“Hmph!” Crowley rolled his eyes yet a leaf thin smiled played on his lips. “They look like me? Ehh not sure…the blue reminds me of how your eyes sometimes look.”

Aziraphale swung to his trying for a sarcastic reply and failing miserably.

“Our Wilde one.” He instead mused as he stroked their head with his forefinger. _You’re absolutely beautiful and ohh! Stop that! That tickles!_

He was giggling as the Wilde snakeling slithered out of their shell completely working their way towards the angel’s hand only to try and bite it. It felt like Crowley trying to tickle his hand with a feather.

“What’s going on?” Great. Now Crowley was giggling too as he tilted his body to get a better view. “Hahaha…ohh…yeah this one is hungry…or already trying to pick a fight….”

Noelle slithered over with hesitantly flicking out her tongue tasting the air around this newcomer before wrapping her neck around them. Her burning ember eyes peered into their’s before fluttering her wings as she did that strange smile again.

Aziraphale hummed with delight as he watched their second blink in confusion as Noelle used her wings to -well not fly so much as gently plummet back into the vivarium and finish up eating the sliver of meat. They watched her for a bit longer before looking over at their 4 wings; one set was mostly a brilliant blue with some white and black worked in while the other set was a ruby counterpart. The angel admired them and wondered if they were aware of just how beautiful they were. He hoped that one day they’d realize it and treasure the fact.

“Hello! Hello precious love! I’m…Papa.” Aziraphale waved a hand towards himself then did the same gesture towards Crowley whose fingers were descending to brush across their back. “And this is-“’

“Dad.”

“’Hmm.” Aziraphale beamed as they slithered up further so they were perched on his right forearm, but turned him over to Crowley so they could bond.

“Hmm…what do you think Angel?” Crowley cradled their child with a face completely free of stress. He looked free of any worry as those golden eyes drank in the curled snakeling then it hit him. _Crowley…he feels at home with them, with us, together. He’s tranquil and no one can ruin it…well they could, but I’m certain at least one of us would never let them get away with it. _

“Hmmm?”

“I think they look like Earie James.”

Aziraphale groaned internally feeling his face scrunch.

“Earie James Fell Crowley? It sounds….spooky.”

“I’m a big fan of spooky.”

“You are, but I…am not.”

This time Crowley sagged with frustration being very careful not to disturb their newest hatchling.

“How about…Wilde James?” The angel offered an intangible olive branch to the visibly annoyed demon whose face was now opening up like a sunrise of hope.

“You…you really like James?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale smiled warmly. _James…the park is beautiful and though I like Earie it’s better as a middle name. I don’t want our kids feeling scary._

“Earie James?” Crowley’s chuckle was throwing it out there.

“You’re set on Wilde aren’t you?” The other father asked his brows knitted together in musing.

_Yes, yes I am. He was my dearest friend after you. He was brilliant, kind, charming, and….I wish society had been loving then. That they could’ve seen him for who he was not as a sinner who needed to be punished because of some bullshit belief. I wish they could’ve seen him as I did; someone who appreciated beauty and art. He wouldn’t have looked on our child and seen abominations, he would’ve marveled at them and loved them. Maybe even write stories about them as they got older. _

“He was a dear friend.” Why did his heart feel so heavy and tight? It was weighed down with flashbacks of the remarkable human; melancholy, but also…love. And hope that humanity seemed to getting further away from the monsters they could be with each passing down.

“James Wilde?” Crowley was a blur as he went over to the vivarium then came back to hold him.

_Oh you precious, beautiful children. _Crowley had Noelle in his arms now too and both snakelings were looking at him with adoration. _James…James Wilde Fell Crowley. Why are there tears? I’m crying. _

“Angel? Are you alright Love?” Crowley maneuvered him to the loveseat where they all flopped down and held each other close.

“I’m thinking of how much he would’ve appreciated our children. He would’ve been a great godfather.”

Crowley chewed on that thought.

“Well we do have some great contenders for possible god-parent of the decade.”

“I love you my dear.”

“I love you too, but let’s wait until the third one hatches before thinking about god-parents. Shouldn’t be too long now.”

Aziraphale looked down at the cuddly kids and planted feather light kisses on their tiny heads. On another plane he could see their eyes radiant with Heavenly light and Hell’s dark flames. He turned to Crowley who swooped in kissing him deeply.

“I love all three of you. You all own my heart and you know it.” The demonic father murmured against the angel’s lips.

“Crowley! The children are watching!”

“Please Angel, we’re their parents! If we don’t teach them what kissing is who will?”

“Crowley!”

“Angel! Seriously I want to enjoy the company of my family and kiss the Heaven out of you. I can promise I don’t have any intentions of taking it further.”

In the vivarium the black and gold egg rattled oh so subtly. Even so it didn’t escape the attention of Noelle and James who peered at the glass simultaneously. They exchanged glances before looking at their fathers who were crying and laughing and… starting to tell them stories. They felt loved and were all the more glad to know their parents were very much deeply in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugaar is a reference to a god in the Basque pagan pantheon. He was depicted as a huge red serpent or sometimes a half-man half-snake who was the consort of the chief goddess Mari. Unfortunately not much else is known about him. My headcanon is that Crowley was the inspiration for Sugaar. 
> 
> Crowley is referencing the witch trials in the Basque regions where over 7000 people were questioned by the Spanish Inquisition beginning in 1609. Several died when they were being tortured and at least 5 were burned. It's considered one of, if not, the largest witch trial ever conducted. A lot of people had their houses seized and had to move or moved anyway because they had PTSD from the torture they endured, hence why the USA has a significant population of Basque immigrants and their descendants. 
> 
> Earie means "From the East" in Scottish Gaelic. Or at least according to https://www.scotland101.com/scottish-baby-boys-names. I considered naming the second child Wilde Earie, but then I realized it sounded like a name for a Pokemon. 
> 
> I'm working on drawings of the children, but will probably wait until Chapter 10 to upload them.


	9. Terry Earie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third child is hatching and Aziraphale practices shape shifting.

The larger cracks appeared overnight instead of playing around or eating or even sleeping Noelle and Wilde watched their sibling flail about with rapt attention. And Aziraphale and Crowley watched them with Chateau Rothschild 1925 in their hands. On an ordinary night they’d be passed out in one of their beds by 3 am, but here they were at 4 am still awake awaiting the newest member and felt the need to fortify themselves.

“What do you think they’re thinking? Aziraphale asked as Crowley fought down a yawn. He had taken a nap, but his body was feeling the need for something _much_ more meaningful. Wading through the fog of drowsiness he thought about the angel’s question and forced himself to actually think about it.

“Hmmhm…” He shrugged then went on. “You can sense them better than I can.”

Aziraphale looked at him with eyes that were, for now, the same blue as James’. They glinted in the muted candlelight of the flat.

“My question was: what do_ you think_, my dear.”

A fire in his ribcage started to thrum at the sight of his angel in the low lighting. _Focus…he’s devastating, gorgeous, and perfection with wings. We can have some bondage later, answering a question is for now. _The demon pushed the lewd thoughts of his head and turned to attention to their two hatched snakeling tykes. Wilde was curled up next to Noelle who’d been using her wings for the past half-hour to hover. She seemed obsessed with assessing the cracks from various angles and would turn to James every other minute. He wasn’t sure why, but their conversation sounded like a series of chirps with a few soft hisses sprinkled in. _But where the Heaven did the chirps come from? They’re not bloody birds. _Crowley watched them, analyzed how they interacted for a couple minutes before answering.

“I think they just want to meet their sibling….they’ve been in the egg now having this great battle and they’re probably thinking what the f-“

“Language!”

“…._What _the….fiery Bentley is taking them so long. I mean the _shell _isn’t that thick…”

“It’s _a hard shell and I should know because I gave birth to them,” _Aziraphale whispered with more than a little annoyance highlighting his words. “You remember? You even tested it and found they’re a 9 on Moh’s hardness scale!”

_Fuck that’s right….I did do that two weeks ago. _Crowley would’ve smiled at the memory if his angel’s words didn’t sting so much. _The Heaven’s wrong Aziraphale?_

“You okay?” Aziraphale shifted uneasily at the newfound alertness.

“….No.” His angel let out a hefty breath before rushing the words out. “Crowley can you teach me how to turn into a snake?!”

“Wh-Ngkk-What…What…” His mind tumbled down running his mouth uselessly. “Why? Why do you want to be….?”

Aziraphale glanced at the children his shoulders starting to shake so slightly it was only by Crowley’s preternatural eyesight he noticed it so quickly.

“They’re snakes! We don’t even for how long and I…” _Shit…no…no Angel please don’t cry! _Aziraphale looked lost. “I want to be able to communicate with them, snuggle and relax with them like you can! I would like to be able to be there for them like you can!”

_Ohhh….Angel. _Crowley could feel cracks larger than the one on the egg forming on his heart. It’d occurred to him, but Angel’d never seemed to be bothered by it until now. _Or did I just not notice?_ The cracks in his heart deepened when _that _thought hit. He slid closer wrapping his arms around his trembling lover. Aziraphale reciprocated pulling Crowley into an embrace that threatened to break his ribs.

“Ah! Al-Alright!” Crowley wheezed feeling successful upon seeing Aziraphale’s illuminating smile that sent a swarm of butterflies rushing up from his gut. “I’ll teach you Love. I promise we’ll figure it out.”

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled like stars and he leaned in to kiss him. “I love you Crowley.”

Almost an hour passed before Aziraphale transformed into an actual animal. First it was a lily, then a cactus before transforming into an agitated vole. At this point Crowley face-palmed. It’d been so easy for him he’d never taken the time to think about the process behind it; all it was for the demon was to think “’Oh now I want to be a snake” and voila. Maybe it was an angel thing? Crowley couldn’t turn into a prickly desert plant if he wanted to.

Crowley glanced at the egg and their hatched ones every so often and each time he had to fight the urge to laugh. _Because once I start it’ll be hard to stop, but Heaven their faces! _James and Noelle were watching them with the most confused expressions their serpentine faces could muster. Noelle had ceased hovering over the egg plopping down to observe while James was coiled up with their blue eyes big as saucers. Behind them their sibling was still rattling around in their egg the cracks getting incrementally wider.

_Do they realize yet that they can shape-shift? Can they? Their kids, but Angel and I…we never kids. I mean…sort of, but not-_

“Woot Woot!” Crowley spun around to find an enormous barn owl where the principality once was. He looked at the demon with the warmest brown eyes in existence then flapped his wings testing them.

“Angel! You’re a bird!” Crowley squealed. “It’s not a snake, but…its Heaven lot better than being some rodent.”

“WOOOOTT!” The owl’s puffed up in annoyance, but in animal form he really couldn’t tell what the blessed angel was provoked about. Aziraphale leaned forward on the couch before backing up his talons raking the threads.

“Okay Angel just…be careful with the couch there Love you’ve had it for…75 years?”

Owl-Aziraphale bobbed his head causing his whole body to rock with the motion. _It looks like he’s going to start dancing? Wait…can owls dance? I think…no…not sure. Don’t know about owls, but let’s see if we can get Aziraphale to turn into a snake he might scare the Hell _and_ Heaven out of our kids with those claws. _

“WOO-HO-Argh!” Owl-Angel leapt up transforming into humanoid Aziraphale just as he began to fall down. The principality immediately started brushing off errant bird feathers from his tartan sweater. “An owl is a _significant _improvement! I would think though that I would frighten our darling children.”

The angel looked up at him and Crowley looked back his heart slowly melting at the face that he knew as well as his own. They stared at each other for several minutes before it hit Crowley that Aziraphale was waiting for a response.

“Hmrmm…yeah…” Crowley couldn’t take his eyes off the hope twirling around his angel’s lips. “We could see if they’re okay with that….?”

Crowley severely doubted it, but…who knew? Maybe he could play with them by desperately trying to avoid spearing them with his beak or terrifyingly sharp talons?

His fears must have shown on his face because Aziraphale’s brows furrowed.

“Maybe best I practice until I can turn into something less scary,” the principality muttered looking peeved until he turned to see their kids staring up at him with wide eyes. Love and light pulsed out from where he stood as they gazed at each other. It was beautiful, a far more beautiful sight than the Sistine Chapel in Crowley’s maybe-somewhat-biased opinion, but a part of him wished he’d taken more time studying art under Leonardo Da Vinci. With an easel, a canvas, and an array of oil paints he would capture this moment of time to be put in a golden frame. Serenity filled his body more thoroughly than blood clearing his head. Aziraphale wanted to learn how to shapeshift, but right now he needed a break. Like losing keys or solving a particularly difficult logic puzzle the answer might come after a rest. And he had a good idea that served multiple purposes. 

“Let’s think of what we should name them.” Crowley piped up. _Pretty sudden, but what the Heaven? Might just open an avenue of creativity. _

Aziraphale shifted so he faced the demon while not quite turning his back on the vivarium. It offered Crowley a glimpse on the black and gold which was sure to hatch _sometime soon? _

“I agree with you on Earie. It’s a good middle name, but…I really want Terry for a first name.”

“I mean, I know…” the angel raised his hands in a warding gesture. “I almost agreed on Bentley, but…do you mind if I share something with you?”

Now _that _took the demon aback. First of all that Angel even felt the need to ask him if he could share, second what was so _important _about the name “Terry”?

Crowley nodded as he said “yes” and listened as Aziraphale launched into his story.

“I know I don’t like customers, but well that’s…that wasn’t always the truth,” the angel began his eyes ultramarine as memories floated to the surface. “There have been a couple customers that I even liked, but there was a man who would come in and work on his novels. At first I was confused because he never brought anything, but eventually…I came to like his presence. He reminded me of myself-actually….”

“We would talk about little things at first and after all I asked if I could read one of the novels he was working on. He said ‘yes’. He gave me a book called _The Colour of Magic _and I must say it was one of the most entertaining I’ve read in _such_ a long time. It was very well written and I told him so.”

The angel sniffled prompting Crowley to slide towards him wrapping his arms around his precious love. The tension in his body lessened slightly as he gave in and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder before continuing.

“He was granted a knighthood for his contributions to literature and I was so proud for him. He was….such…a wonderful person. He was _human _and he had flaws, but he was also wonderful. And the books he wrote…Crowley –they were absolutely wonderful! His friend is still alive and he’s an amazing writer too, but…Terry isn’t…_on Earth_ anymore.”

“He got so _damn sick_ Crowley, but he still would find time to come to the bookshop and one time he-he forgot his hat. His friend came by to get it.”

Aziraphale whispered against Crowley’s chest his gray shirt wet with the cascading tears. “I want to name our third Terry. After my friend….please Crowley?”

Crowley wasn’t sure how more he could take before all it would take it blow him over would be a whistle. He’d known Aziraphale’d had human friends, but not a writer. Those who created works of fiction and nonfiction held a special place in his Love’s heart; through their works his beloved angel could see the inner workings. He also loved their imaginations which Heaven was greatly lacking in to say the least. _Especially the Archangels._

_ “_Name them Terry? First name right?” Aziraphale nodded smiling contentedly. “And you’re….you’re _really _good with Earie being his middle name?”

The sunlight hit his angel just right transforming his hair into white flame and the eyes to sapphires as he shrugged.

“I’ve mulled it over lately and….alright! It’s a nice name and it rolls off the tongue Terry Earie.” Aziraphale scowled at him playfully before chuckling. “Besides its Scottish and I know you know you love it there, _especially _since the humans invented automobiles.”

Crowley felt himself smiling as he slid up to the vivarium. It’d been quiet for the past several minutes and their third should be anything but. Noelle and James weren’t even staring at them anymore, rather they were nosing around the plant’s shadows while rapidly chirping. _Why the Heaven are they talking to plants’ shadows? Our kids are weird…._ _Still, I feel like we accomplished something pretty great. We fucking finally decided on a name _before _they’re hatc-_

_ Ohhh! _“ANGEL!” Crowley shouted before facepalming at his obliviousness. No shit they were talking….to their sibling whose black scales had blended in so effortlessly giving the idea of a mini black hole living amongst the leaves. _Still the golden eyes should’ve been a two ton giveaway_. Aziraphale dashed to his side as Terry slowly crept out revealing a scarlet belly and his wings. They were definitely remarkable; they’d looked black until the light exposed the deep amber with veins of ruby.

“Ohh dear Terry you’re adorable!” Aziraphale cried out with a radiant smile. He peered closer as he scratched Terry Earie Fell Crowley under the chin.

“He looks almost exactly like you!”

A bloom of joy radiated out from the center of his chest. All their mischievous-well not yet-children had something of him and Angel. While Terry looked like a near twin to him he had a delightful suspicion he’d have Aziraphale’s sweet personality.

“I’m hoping he’s also like you Love.” His twinkled as he looked at Aziraphale who couldn’t have melted anymore if he wanted too. Sometime during the exchange James had fluttered to sit on their demonic father’s shoulder while Noelle flew up to Angel with her tail coiled around Terry. Their newest member was definitely the most shy; he absorbed everything his senses alighted on, but didn’t seem to converse like his siblings. _Well compared to them he is silent; they keep trying to engage him, settle him down…._

“He does seem rather tired.” Aziraphale cradled Terry with Noelle watching everything with rapt attention from her perch on the angel’s right shoulder. From their perch on Crowley’s left shoulder James made a series of unusual whistling noises one would expect from a bird. Terry poked his head out from between Aziraphale’s arms searching for the source. Those golden flecks got bigger when he saw James and at first he was silent, but when then he responded with a trilling song that managed to sound sarcastic. _Satan I wish I could understand them. _

All the sudden all three of them burst into conversation to the surprise of him and Angel, then laughter. They sounded like a chorus of birds. Then they _all started _flapping their wings which would catch the sunlight turning the feathers in sparkling gems. It took his breath away even though he didn’t need it, Crowley could truly appreciate the expression and after exchanging glances with Aziraphale he knew his beloved felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a lot longer to finish, I wasn't sure if I wanted to split this chapter into two parts or not. The last chapter though should be up by Sunday.  
I wanted to name one of the children after Sir Terry. I had another name in mind, but I felt Terry Earie was more appropriate to the third offspring and what I've planned for him in Part 2.  
I posted my drawings of the children in snake form on instagram under msaindon21.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games, Love,and Comfort.

May enveloped them like a haze; Aziraphale had finally learned how to turn into a snake, a large grass snake with hints of tartan which Crowley joked about for at least two days afterward, but it allowed him to play with their children. He and Crowley were hesitant to take the children anywhere else until they got older so they restrained their games of “Hide N Seek” and “Capture the pebble” to the vivarium that they’d miracled to comfortably fit all of them.

It wasn’t going to be long though before the vivarium couldn’t really hold them, ohh who was he kidding? It couldn’t hold them even now since they were already flying with some proficiency. Even Terry the youngest was able to fly up to the edge and sit there watching them all with his gold eyes. And if he couldn’t get somewhere either Noelle or James would wrap around him carrying him to his desired destination as all of their wings beat frantically.

_If they are already to fly so well at this age it won’t be long before they’ll be able to fly with great ease. _Aziraphale mulled over as he watched Crowley play a new game with the children while he went about making food for them. _Already carrying one another…they’re also growing at a decent pace. Noelle’s now…. _He checked the notebook he and Dearest kept to track their children’s growth, _21.2 cm long, James is 21.1, and Terry is 20.8. _

He glanced over to them before calling out that dinner was ready. Four snake faces popped up with hyper faces and Terry chirped up happily leading to all three children flying over to feast on extremely small pieces of roasted duck with shreds of spinach and bits of pears and ripe dragon fruit.

Crowley slithered over to his side shifting into his humanoid form, a move that reminded Aziraphale of when he’d approached the principality back at Eden for the first time.

The demon stood with him watching their children vigorously munching on their food. They remained the way for several minutes perfectly silent with soft smiles as they internally filed away this moment in their memories.

“I’ll join you for the next games,” Aziraphale said breaking his gaze away to fix it on Crowley who turned to meet it. A happy mischievousness spread his demon’s lips into a victorious grin.

“Alright. 6 hours of games to get them to go to sleep for once if that’s possible for them.” Crowley wrapped an arm around his beloved drawing him close enough to feel the low hum of demonic energy racing through him. “What do you think about letting them play Hide N Seek in the bookstore? In a couple hours once it’s dark? We could pull the blinds down so Noelle’s light doesn’t attract whatever attention we might get.”

Aziraphale considered it; her fiery scales were extremely small in comparison to her white reptilian ones and didn’t give off nearly as much heat as the embers her shell had. They gave off more of a warm glow and didn’t pose a danger to his books-_yet. How are those going to develop as she ages? _

James and Terry were good on at that end…_how do they have the traits they have? Crowley and I don’t have red wings or blue wings or embers in his skin or wings. Are they…recessive….occult traits? _Aziraphale decided he was going to do some research on it later-after the children had fallen asleep.

Their children were finishing up eating their dinner and Aziraphale began thinking of which places they would want to hide in, what other games to play, and if he’d have trouble turning into a snake and back again. If they weren’t tired after slithering and fluttering around he could always snuggle up with them while reading to them. _What would be a good children’s book? Maybe “_The Hobbit”?

“Think they’ll be up for _The Hobbit?” _Aziraphale watched the suggestion lit up Crowley’s face those gorgeous golden eyes bloomed into a deeper colour. “We could sit at the couch before the fire.”

Crowley chuckled. “Alright, but I make the hot cocoa and the kid only get a teaspoons worth each. They don’t need chocolate yet.”

“Agreed!” Aziraphale scowled in mock horror at the idea. “Ready for Hide N Seek? Crowley-you can seek and the kids and I will hide.”

“Hahaha! Yes!”

They played Hide N seek, Ghosts in the Graveyard-or in this case-Bookshop, and a type of Duck-Duck-Goose until quarter to midnight. And of course because the children weren’t even remotely tired and rather chattering away like Satanic nuns Aziraphale dove into his shelves for _The Hobbit _while Crowley stirred cocoa into steaming milk. He wondered if Crowley hadn’t seen this coming: his beloved demon had long since brought a black mug with devil wings-a perfect counterpart to his own angel wing mug and next to the mugs were shot glasses being filled with rich cocoa for the kids.

Aziraphale glanced again feeling soft at the somewhat domestic image before diving back into the shelves finally finding the book near the column under the North sign.

“Found it!” Crowley responded by filling up the cups with steaming cocoa and snatching a couple blankets for them to snuggle in.

Their children were already situated on the couch watching everything with huge eyes with slit pupils. All twelve wings moved gradually as they slowly settled down into what Aziraphale was called Nightly-Reading-Before-Bed.

They all converged on the couch as Aziraphale pulled an ottoman closer to prop up his legs as Crowley set down the mugs gathering the children in his arms as he crumpled next to Aziraphale. The principality turned to see those ember colored eyes glimmer at the soothing situation. The angel smiled brushing those auburn locks then he opened to the first page.

Noelle, Terry, and James gradually curled up on their laps happily ensconced in blankets listening to Papa read to them with the fire twinkling merrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawings I made of the children can be found on my instagram under msaindon21.   
I'll start Part 2 this following week and I can already promise it'll be a lot longer than this one with a lot more characters. It'll see the kids grow up into adulthood as our ineffable couple navigate parenthood. It'll gradually take on more and more o the kids' POVs.


End file.
